


Accidentally In Love

by CCsecretklissesbackstage



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17!Louis, 22!harry, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Beta Niall, Bottom Louis, Larry Stylinson mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Omega Marcel, Omega Zayn, Pregnant Louis, Student Louis, Student Niall, Student Zayn, Teacher Harry, Teacher Liam, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Harry, etc. - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCsecretklissesbackstage/pseuds/CCsecretklissesbackstage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a perfect life. Perfect grades, perfect family; if being the oldest of almost seven counts as perfect, but the only problem is that he’s a male omega, something’s that’s very rare. This becomes an even bigger problem when his family moves to Holmes Chapel and he meets Mr. Styles. (younger!Louis, older!Harry, 22yo!Harry, 17!yoLouis, Charlotte is 9, Félécity is 7, and Daisy and Phoebe are 4)</p>
<p>Or, Louis falls in love with his fourth block psychology teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally In Love

“Mum do I have to?” Louis whines.

“Yes honey, you have to go to school.” Jay replies as she tries to usher her omega son out of her red Mazda. 

“But I’m the new kid, no one’s going to like me.” Louis says, pouting. 

“I’m sure you’ll make friends Lou.” Jay replies, smiling as her son gets out of the car and walks towards the school building.

*

“Are you Mr. Styles?” Louis asks the tall curly brunette that’s sitting behind a brown wooden desk with his legs crossed.

“I am. Are you um, Lewis Tomlinson?” he asks as he reads Louis’ name off his new roster.

“It’s Louis.” the short brunette corrects the alpha.

“I’ll have to remember that. You can just stay over here until the bell rings.” Mr. Styles tells the omega as he watches the rest of his students pile into the room. 

*

“Okay, I need all of your attention on me for a little bit. We have a new student joining us today, his name’s Louis Tomlinson, make him feel at home, yeah?” Mr. Styles tells his students as Louis walks over to him.

“Why don’t you go sit at Niall and Zayn’s table? I’ll be over there soon with some papers that you’ll need to fill out.” Mr. Styles tells Louis, pointing over to one of the various tables where a raven haired lad is sitting with a blonde haired lad.

Louis nods his head, slowly walking over to the table where the two teenagers are.

“Hi, I’m Niall!” the blonde introduces himself, his voice full of excitement as he holds his hand out to Louis. 

“Niall, you’re scaring him. You have to give him some space. I’m Zayn.” the raven haired lad with tan skin replies, smiling at the short omega.

“I-I’m Louis, I just moved here from Doncaster.” the omega speaks up after a few minutes. 

“Oh, interesting. Where’s that at?” Zayn asks, trying to start a conversation with the senior.

“It’s in North England, my mum and I moved here with my four sisters because she got remarried to this bloke named Daniel and they’re having twins together.” Louis explains as he plays with his fingers.

“I see you have braces, when do those get to come off?” Zayn asks as he sees Louis smile.

“Oh um, th-three months from now, so that’d be in December. I’ve had them since I was fourteen, they really suck.” the omega says as Mr. Styles comes over with a few papers that he’ll need to fill out.

“Here’s the papers I was telling you about, this one’s just for regular information. Your birthday, things I may need to know about you, emergency contact, your full name, if you have any allergies, just basic stuff. This next one is for class, it’s just your standards that I’ll be teaching you throughout the year.” Mr. Styles informs the chestnut haired lad as he passes him the two papers and a light blue pen.

*

“Mr. Styles?” Louis says softly as he walks over to the twenty-two year old’s desk.

“You can call me Harry when class isn’t in session.” Mr. Styles responds, looking up at the small omega.

“O-okay. I um, I finished the information sheets, and I thought I should let you know that I have an orthodontist appointment tomorrow at one, I have to get spacers and change the colour of my braces.” Louis informs the curly haired brunette.

“That’s not a problem, just make sure you come in with a doctor’s note, have a nice day sweetheart.” Mr. Styles replies, smiling and making his dimples pop out.

*

“Hey, you’re that new gay kid right? Tomlinson?” a male alpha asks Louis as he’s walking down the hallway.

Louis stays quiet, continuing to walk to Mr. Styles’ classroom. 

“Look at me when I’m talking to you! I don’t care that you’re new, I will ruin you, slut.” the alpha threatens, grabbing Louis’ arm and gripping it tightly as the omega tries to walk away.

Louis winces as the alpha leaves nail imprints in his sensitive skin, making tears of pain pool in his eyes.

“Say you’re sorry.” the alpha says in a firm tone, squeezing Louis’ arm tighter as the omega stays quiet. 

“Let me go!” Louis demands, gasping when the alpha pushes him against a cold metallic locker and grabs a pocket knife from his jeans, slicing into Louis’ skin, which makes the omega scream out in pain.

A classroom door opens near the two of them as soon as Louis screams, revealing Mr. Styles.

“Hey, get to class!” Mr. Styles commands, watching in anger as the arrogant senior leaves.

“Mr. Styles.” Louis rasps out from where he was dropped onto the floor when the senior ran off.

“Oh my god, you’re bleeding! Come inside, I’ll call the nearby hospital. Hold this against your arm.” Harry gasps, ushering Louis inside his classroom and handing the omega a white towel after he’s gotten him sat down near his desk.

“Zayn, look! Louis’ hurt.” Niall whispers to the omega, pointing over at where Louis’ sat next to Mr. Styles.

“Guys, we have a bit of an emergency, Louis’ been stabbed. I need you to go to Mr. Payne’s class across the hall, alright?” Harry tells his students, then calling the hospital that Louis’ mum works at once they’ve all left the room.

“Saint Mary’s Hospital, what is your emergency?” the receptionist at the hospital says as she answers Harry’s call.

“One of my students has been stabbed at Holmes Chapel Comprehensive High School, I need an ambulance immediately.” Harry replies.

“Sir, you said Holmes Chapel Comprehensive High School was your location?” the receptionist repeats for clarification.

“Yes, Holmes Chapel Comprehensive High School.” Harry replies.

“Okay sir, help is on the way.” the receptionist tells him before she hangs up.

*

“It’ll be okay Louis, stay with me alright?” Harry says as he holds Louis’ head in his hands, caressing the omega’s ghostly pale cheeks.

“O-okay.” Louis says softly, lightly squeezing onto Harry’s larger hands, but the next thing Harry knows, the omega’s eyes have slipped shut.

“Louis? Louis can you hear me? C'mon honey, wake up.” Harry panics, tapping Louis’ face repeatedly in an attempt to wake him up from his slumber.

“Louis you can’t die on me, I love you.” Harry confesses as a few tears fall down his face, landing on Louis’ cheek.

*

The alpha hears sirens in the distance a few minutes later, thanking the deities above that the paramedics have arrived just in time.

He carefully picks up Louis, carrying him into the front office where the paramedics are waiting for him.

“Status of the patient, sir?” they ask him as he places Louis onto the gurney.

“Unconscious, he’s lost a lot of blood from a stab wound in his left arm.” Harry informs them. 

They all nod their heads in synch, lifting up the gurney that Louis’ been strapped into and placing it into the back of the red and white ambulance.

“Would you like to come with us?” one of the paramedics asks Harry as they’re about to leave.

“Yes please.” he responds, then hopping into the ambulance and sitting on the metal bench next to Louis.

*

Louis comes to on the way to the hospital, and he tries to scratch his itchy nose, but the oxygen mask that the paramedics have placed on his face is in the way.

“Harry.” he whispers, squeezing onto the older lad’s hand.

“It’s alright love. We’re on our way to the hospital, the paramedics said you need stitches in your arm though, that alpha cut you pretty deep.” Harry tells the omega as he plays with Louis’ hand that’s been entwined with his since they started driving to the hospital. 

“Where’s my mum?” Louis asks softly, his breathing making the oxygen mask go all foggy.

“She’s already there, I called the hospital that she works at. I’m sure she’ll be waiting for you in the lobby.” Harry responds, kissing Louis’ head.

“Are you allowed to come back with me?” Louis asks, a frown forming on his face when Harry shakes his head.

“Unfortunately I can’t, I’m not a family member.” Harry says sadly.

“Sure you are, I mean, you could be. In like a few years or so. That is, i-if you want to be.” Louis says nervously, looking up at Harry with his sapphire eyes through his long, thick eyelashes.

“Are you implying that you like me?” Harry asks, smiling when Louis nods his head.

“Yeah, even though you’re my teacher. I find you really sexy, I’m sure a lot of your students do. I’m always seeing that Taylor chick and her friend Kendall staring at you during class.” Louis says through a giggle. 

“Too bad I’m gay, right?” Harry jokes.

“Yeah, that’s pretty unfortunate.” Louis continues the joke, laughing along with Harry.

“Lads, we’re at the hospital.” a brunette paramedic interrupts the two of them. 

Harry nods, getting out of the ambulance first, then waiting for the paramedics to extract Louis from it before they walk into the hospital lobby.

*

“Boobear, are you okay?” Jay asks her son as the paramedics wheel him inside, pushing back his fringe and kissing his forehead.

“I got stabbed in the arm mum, I need stitches.” Louis rasps out, then letting out a few weak coughs.

“Get well soon okay?” Harry tells Louis, hugging his student before he disappears to the ER with Jay and the paramedics. 

*

“We need to prep you for surgery hon, put this gown on for me.” a nurse tells Louis as they wheel him into a hospital room. 

The omega nods his head, grabbing the gown from her and getting his mum’s help into the bathroom.

*

When Louis wakes up a few hours after his surgery, he’s in a recovery room wearing the same paper thin light blue gown he had on before, and his mum is sitting next to him as his heart monitor beeps steadily and oxygen is pumped into his body from some nasal prongs.

“How are you feeling love?” Jay asks him, carding her fingers through his chestnut hair.

“Sleepy.” he responds, yawning cutely.

“Are you up for visitors?” she asks.

“Is my teacher still here?” he questions her.

“Yes, as well as your sisters and Daniel.” she informs him, rubbing her hand over her stomach as one of Louis’ younger siblings kicks out at her.

“I’d like to see Mr. Styles first.” he says, smiling as his mum leaves and Harry comes in two minutes later.

*

“Good morning sleeping beauty, are you feeling okay?” Harry asks the omega as he sits down in the chair next to his bed. 

“Good I guess, thanks for calling the hospital and taking care of me.” Louis smiles, giggling when Harry kisses his small hand.

“It’s what I do.” Harry replies, slowly inching closer to Louis’ cheek once he’s finished talking.

“Harry we can’t. My mum might walk in, or even worse, her and my siblings, all four of them.” Louis protests, moving away from Harry.

“If only you were older, we wouldn’t have to hide our love towards each other.” Harry says, sighing.

“I know, it isn’t fair.” Louis agrees, folding his arms over his chest, pouting.

“Louis!” the two hear as Louis’ hospital room door is opened, revealing his younger sister, Phoebe, as well as his other siblings and Dan behind her.

“Hi love. Phoebe, this is my psychology teacher, Mr. Styles. Can you say hi?” Louis asks his little sister as he holds her in his arms.

“Hi Phoebe, I like your dress. It’s very pretty.” Harry compliments the four year old, chuckling when she hides her face in Louis’ neck.

“Oh come on now Pheebs, don’t be shy. He doesn’t bite.” Louis teases, blowing a raspberry on his younger sister’s cheek.

“Curly.” she giggles, pointing at Harry’s hair.

“Mhm, they’re soft too.” Harry replies, letting Phoebe feel his luscious curls.

Phoebe gets a strong grip on Harry’s hair with her small hand, then tugging a little, which causes Harry to wince.

“Pheebs, you’re hurting him.” Louis reprimands the toddler, smiling as she lets go of Harry’s hair and his facial expression returns to normal.

“Is it okay if I hold her Mrs. Deakin?” Harry asks hesitantly, already moving his fingers near Phoebe’s waist.

“It’s fine with me, just be careful.” Jay replies, watching her son’s psychology teacher intently as he takes her youngest daughter into his arms.

“She’s very pretty, her eyes are like Louis’.” Harry says as he observes the toddler’s chubby face.

“All of the girls have eyes like Louis, the twins probably will too.” Jay informs Harry as Daniel wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her into his side. 

“I’ve always wanted children of my own, but since I don’t prefer women I’ve had trouble finding someone because male omegas are so rare.” Harry says as he bounces Phoebe in his arms.

Meanwhile Louis’ discreetly looking at the curly haired lad fondly, a wide smile forming on his face as he watches his love interest interact with Phoebe. 

*

“Today we will be learning about the interpretation of dreams, so please take out your textbooks and turn to page one hundred and twenty-six.” Harry instructs his students, watching Louis intently as he smells a sweet scent of cinnamon and honey emitting from the omega. 

“Stay after when the bell rings, I need to talk to you about something.” Harry whispers to Louis as he places two worksheets at the omega’s table, one for Louis and one for Zayn as Niall’s absent today, sick with the flu.

“What did he tell you?” Zayn asks Louis after Mr. Styles has walked away.

“Don’t worry about it, he just said that he wants to talk to me after class.” Louis assures the raven haired omega.

*

“Bye Mr. Styles, see you tomorrow.” Zayn says as he passes Mr. Styles’ desk before giving Louis a hug and walking out of the room.

“Sit.” Mr. Styles instructs Louis, watching as the omega submissively obeys and sits in the chair across from his desk.

“I’m not failing am I?” Louis asks, a hint of fear in his voice.

“I know you’re in heat, babe.” Harry says as he locks his and Louis’ hands together, totally ignoring Louis’ question. 

“You didn’t answer my question.” Louis replies, pouting.

“Do you really think I would fail you? You’re doing wonderful in here, you’ve got a ninety-seven average, boo. My little smarty pants.” Harry tells the omega as he shows him his grade from his computer.

“Okay, that’s good. But you said something about a heat, I don’t know what that is.” Louis says, completely clueless.

“It’s your mating cycle honey, they happen every three months. They hurt like a bitch because you’re aroused the entire time, and if you can find an alpha who’s willing to knot you, which means they fulfil your need of arousal by having sex with you and releasing themselves inside of you, you could end up pregnant.” Harry explains.

“Oh, my mum told me about something called suppressants though, what are those for?” Louis asks the alpha.

“They’re like birth control pills, like say we have sex and you’re on suppressants. They’d prevent you from getting pregnant.” Harry says as he cups Louis’ face in one of his large hands.

“I-I’m scared. Will you help me?” Louis asks, looking up at Harry hopefully.

“You might get pregnant babe, are you sure?” Harry asks, wanting to make sure Louis’ totally up for it.

“H-Harry, pl-please.” Louis whines as he tries to take off Harry’s dress pants.

“Patience baby, let’s take off your clothes first.” Harry says as he walks over to the still sitting omega and carefully places him on the carpeted floor, stripping the cerulean eyed lad of his sweaty clothing.

Harry quickly strips himself after, then taking off his various rings and placing them on his desk so he doesn’t hurt the omega during his first time.

“You ready baby?” Harry asks as he looks down at the omega where he’s leaking large amounts of slick onto the carpeted floor.

Louis whines in response, reaching out for the tall alpha.

“We’re going to do this slow, I don’t want to hurt you.” Harry says as he sucks on his finger before inserting it into Louis’ entrance.

“Feels good.” Louis whispers as he gets used to the feeling of Harry’s index finger inside of him.

“Yeah?” Harry asks, smiling cheekily at the younger lad.

“I’m ready.” Louis says after a while, then eliciting a pornographic like moan as Harry starts slowly moving his finger in and out of his entrance.

“You’re super tight for a first timer, might have to use four fingers.” Harry says as he adds his middle finger.

Louis gasps as Harry hits a certain spot, making the omega grab at the alpha’s unclothed bicep.

“That felt really good, do it again.” Louis says as he looks up at the alpha dazedly.

“Hold on, let me try to find your prostate again.” Harry says as he circles his fingers around Louis’ tight walls.

“There, right there! Oh, Harry!” Louis shouts, clawing at the carpeted floor below him.

“Should I add a third finger, babe?” Harry asks.

“Yes, yes! Then stick your fat cock inside of me and breed me!” Louis exclaims.

“You can’t be so loud, sweets. There’s still other people on campus.” Harry reprimands the sixteen year old as he adds his ring finger.

“Harry please, knot me. Fill me up with your babies.” Louis whines, whimpering as Harry grabs his face and kisses him passionately.

Harry nods his head, lining up his cock with Louis’ entrance before slowly pushing in and creating a steady rhythm of thrusts. 

Louis moans loudly as Harry brushes his prostate, making the omega arch his back and claw his long manicured nails down the curly haired alpha’s back.

“Louis, fuck.” Harry pants, leaning up to nibble on the omega’s collarbones as he starts fucking into him faster.

“Aah, H-Harry.” Louis gasps as he grabs onto his hard cock and starts jerking himself off in time with Harry’s thrusts.

“So tight.” Harry growls as Louis clenches around his cock, removing Louis’ hand from his cock and starting to jerk the omega off himself.

“Come for me, kitten.” Harry says teasingly as he rubs his thumb over the head of Louis’ cock, coming himself as he sees white spurts of come shoot out of Louis’ cock, painting both of their stomachs white.

“You good?” Harry asks the panting omega.

“Yeah, that was great for a first time.” Louis responds, smiling up at Harry dazedly.

“We have to wait for my knot to go back down if you’d like a round two.” Harry says as he can feel his popped knot spilling semen into Louis’ entrance, hopefully making it towards his reproductive system.

*

“Louis, where have you been? I was worried sick!” Jay reprimands her son as he walks into their house.

“Sorry, I had to stay after with Mr. Styles today, he was letting me retake a quiz.” Louis says as he takes off his wet Toms and rain jumper, placing them near the coat rack, but at least half of his lie is true. 

“Are you alright though? You’re soaking wet.” Jay asks her son as she helps him take off his wet clothes.

“I’m fine, Mr. Styles drove me home. I’m just soaked because we had to walk to his car and neither of us had an umbrella.” Louis confesses.

“Well go take a nice warm shower, yeah? I don’t want you getting sick, Boobear.” Jay says as she ushers her son upstairs.

*

“Hi Louis, how are you?” Harry asks Louis at school on the day of Halloween.

“Super psyched about tonight. I’m dressing up as a cross-dressed Oktoberfest vampire.” Louis says, smiling at his boyfriend.

“Make sure you come to my house, I’ll be dressed up as Edward Cullen from Twilight.” Harry says as he signs Louis’ worksheet.

“But I don’t know your address.” Louis says.

“Do you have paper?” Harry asks.

“Yeah.” Louis replies, ripping a piece of lined paper out of his binder and handing it to Mr. Styles.

“There. The top address is my mum’s place and the other one is mine, my cell number’s on the bottom. I’ll be at mum’s tonight helping her and my younger brother pass out candy. Call me if you get lost.” Harry says as he hands the piece of paper back to Louis.

“But won’t your brother recognise me from school?” Louis asks a bit scared.

“Marcel’s home-schooled, he was getting bullied a lot last year so mum decided to put her teaching degree to good use, no worries love. I’ll see you tonight at six.” Harry says before going to the front of the classroom to teach.

*

“Hi princess. You look nice.” Harry greets the omega as he opens his mum’s front door.

“Thanks, I made this myself.” Louis smiles.

“That’s cool, would you like to come inside?” Harry asks, gesturing the seventeen year old inside.

“Where’s your brother Marcel?” Louis asks, looking around the living room.

“Upstairs getting ready, I’ll show you his room.” Harry says as he ushers Louis upstairs, stopping at a brown wooden door that has the name Marcel on it in light blue letters.

“Hey Marcy, my boyfriend’s here! He wants to meet you.” Harry says as he knocks on his younger brother’s bedroom door.

“Alright, I’m comin’ out!” Marcel shouts, then opening his bedroom door and appearing in front of the couple wearing clothes that are covered in fake blood.

“He looks just like you.” Louis whispers into Harry’s ear.

“Mum swears we were supposed to be twins.” Harry replies as Marcel starts walking back downstairs with them.

“You must be Louis! I’m Harry’s mum.” Anne says as she greets the omega with a hug.

“Nice to meet you Mrs. Styles.” Louis says, blushing when Harry puts an arm around his waist.

“Oh honey, I don’t go by Styles anymore. I lost that surname a long time ago, you can call me Mrs. Anne instead.” Harry’s mum replies as Marcel walks over to the front door to give some candy to a few kids.

“O-okay. Is it alright if Harry and I watch some telly?” Louis asks softly, his shyness kicking in.

“Sure love, the living room’s right over here.” Anne replies, showing Louis where he needs to go.

“Thank you Mrs. Anne.” Louis says, smiling brightly.

*

“Baby, are you alright? Your face looks a bit pale.” Harry asks the omega in concern as they’re watching Nightmare on Elm Street.

“Wh-where’s your bathroom?” Louis asks softly, trying to keep his vomit down so he doesn’t puke on Harry’s mother’s couch.

“Run upstairs, then take a left.” Harry says, watching as the omega runs upstairs in his red two-inch heels before he starts hearing retching sounds coming from the loo.

The alpha quickly jogs upstairs, opening the bathroom door to find his boyfriend kneeling on the floor and clutching onto the toilet bowl as he empties his stomach of its contents.

“Let it all out love, it’s okay.” Harry says as he holds back Louis’ fringe with one hand and rubs the small omega’s back with the other.

“This has been happening for three days H, I don’t know what to do.” Louis says before vomiting again.

“Do you want to go lay down in my old room together? Or we could go to my place?” Harry suggests.

“Your place.” Louis rasps out, his throat now sore from throwing up.

“Alright, I’ll let mum and Marcy know that you’re not feeling well and that you’ll be staying at my place tonight.” Harry says as he moves some of Louis’ sweaty hair away from his face, then kissing the omega’s forehead.

“And I’ll tell my mum that I’m spending the night at Zayn’s house, he’s already throwing a party since his parents are out of town. Plus that’s where I told her I was going tonight.” Louis says as Harry helps him off the tiled floor.

*

“Hey mum, Louis’ feeling a bit ill. We’re crashing at my place, see you next weekend.” Harry tells his mum from where she’s in the kitchen, cooking dinner.

“Alright love, tell him that I hope he feels better.” Anne says as she kisses her son’s cheek before he walks out of his childhood home with Louis in tow.

*

“Did you already text your mum?” Harry asks the sickly teenager.

Louis nods weakly, leaning his head against the window of Harry’s car.

“Do you want some tea when we get to my place?” Harry questions as he turns on his car, driving to his house slowly so Louis doesn’t puke again.

“Cuddle with me afterwards?” Louis requests.

“Of course love.” Harry replies, leaning over the console and kissing Louis’ lips as they’re stopped at a red light. 

“Are we almost at your place?” Louis asks as he stares down at his lap.

“Yea.” Harry says as he makes a left turn.

“Which one is your house?” Louis asks as he looks at all the elegant houses on the street.

“Right here.” Harry says as he turns into his driveway.

“It’s so pretty!” Louis exclaims.

“Wait until you see the inside.” Harry replies as he helps Louis out of his Range Rover.

*

“Good evening Master Styles.” Harry’s butler greets him as he walks inside the house with Louis shying away behind him.

“Ed, this is Louis Tomlinson, my boyfriend.” Harry says as he pulls Louis from behind him, introducing the omega.

“Edward Sheeran, let me know if you ever need anything.” Ed replies, shaking Louis’ small hand.

“How do you have a butler on a teacher’s salary?” Louis asks Harry.

“I get paid more than you think sweets. An eighth of that goes to my home workers.” Harry explains.

“There’s more of them?” Louis asks, suddenly interested now.

“Mhm. Watch this.” Harry says as he snaps his fingers, two blonde omegas, a male alpha, and two brunette betas then walking downstairs.

“Good evening Master Styles.” they all synchronise, bowing before Harry.

“I’d like you all to meet someone. This is my boyfriend Louis Tomlinson. Louis, meet Perrie, Danielle, Nick, Caroline, and Louise. Nick takes care of my cat, Louise and Caroline are my stylists, and Perrie and Danielle are my maids.” Harry says as he introduces the six of them to each other.

“Hi.” Louis says shyly.

“Ed, make some ginger tea for Louis and bring it up to my bedroom please!” Harry shouts as he walks upstairs with Louis. 

*

“Ginger tea for Mr. Tomlinson.” Ed says as he walks into Harry’s bedroom holding a tea cup, then placing it on the nightstand near Harry’s memory foam bed.

“I prefer Louis, thank you by the way.” the sapphire eyed omega replies before starting to drink his tea.

“Awh, is this your kitty?! She’s so cute!” Louis asks as a tuxedo kitten with blue eyes hops onto Harry’s bed.

“Yeah, that’s Dusty. C'mere pretty girl.” Harry says as he snaps his fingers, summoning the one year old kitten.

Dusty carefully pads over to Harry, nuzzling her head against his hip and letting out a tiny mewl.

“Does she sleep with you?” Louis asks as he starts petting Dusty’s soft ears.

“Right on the bottom of the bed, but sometimes she crawls up onto the other pillow and when I wake up she’s just staring at me.” Harry replies, smiling as Dusty starts purring from Louis petting her ears.

“I think she likes me.” Louis says as Dusty starts nuzzling her head on his wrist, making the omega giggle.

Dusty meows at Louis, pawing his leg as her sign that she wants to play.

“Is she alright?” Louis asks in confusion.

“When she does that it means she wants you to play with her. There’s a box of yarn balls and toys near you, her favourite yarn ball is the purple one.” Harry explains. 

Louis nods, feeling around the floor near him, smiling when he feels the plastic box full of toys. 

“Let’s see here, purple yarn ball,” Louis says as he looks through the box of toys. "Found it!“ he says as he takes the purple yarn ball out of the box, handing it to an excited Molly.

“She’ll play with that for a while, how about we take a nap? You look sleepy.” Harry suggests, caressing Louis’ face.

“‘Kay. Do I get a kiss?” Louis asks, puckering his lips.

“Of course you do baby doll.” Harry replies, giving Louis a small chaste kiss on his cheek before he wraps his arms around the omega’s waist, spooning him.

*

“Lou, honey? Where are you?” Harry asks confused as he wakes up in the middle of the night and he can’t feel Louis anymore.

The vomiting sounds coming from his master bathroom answer his question, and he carefully moves Dusty off his leg before rushing into the bathroom to help Louis.

“Hey babe, do you mind if I check your temperature?” Harry asks the omega as he walks into the bathroom.

“Harry I don’t have a-” Louis starts, but he gets cut off by vomiting again.

“Just let me check, okay? You know I hate seeing you sick.” Harry compromises, placing the back of his hand on Louis’ forehead. “You’re a bit warm sweets, why don’t you take a small kip, cool yourself down.” Harry says as he helps Louis off the tiled floor and back into his bedroom.

“Harry I’m not sick.” Louis protests.

“Lou, you just puked in the toilet, that’s sick. You may not have a cold or a fever, but you are sick. Now sleep.” Harry says sternly.

“Okay, see you in the morning. I love you.” Louis replies before falling back to sleep.

*

“Mum, I’m home from school!” Louis shouts as he walks inside after Zayn’s just dropped him off.

“I’m very disappointed in you Louis.” Jay says as her son walks into the kitchen to grab an afternoon snack.

“What did I do wrong?” Louis asks his mother confused as he sits down at the kitchen table.

“Is this yours?” she questions, placing a positive pregnancy test in front of her son.

“Where did you get that?” Louis asks, feeling betrayed that his mother went through his drawers where he was hiding the pregnancy test.

“In your room, and I know it’s yours, because your sisters are too young to have heats Louis. I can’t believe you, I want you out of my house immediately. Pack your things and find a new place to live.” she says angrily, not even daring to look at her own son anymore.

“But mum, I-I’m only seventeen! I don’t have anywhere else to go, please!” Louis sobs.

“That’s not my problem anymore, now go upstairs to pack your things and leave.” Jay replies, enraged.

“You’re a terrible mother! You’re supposed to accept me for who I am, not throw me out when something doesn’t go the way you want it to! I sure hope you’re happy!” Louis cries out, then running upstairs to his room to pack his things and finally leave this hellhole.

*

The omega immediately calls Harry after he’s packed all his things and is sitting on the front porch of his mum’s house with multiple suitcases of his belongings surrounding him.

“Harry!” Louis sobs as the alpha picks up his phone.

“Have you been crying, sweet-cheeks?” Harry asks.

“Y-yes, m-my mum kicked me out, I-I have nowhere else to go.” Louis says before bursting into tears.

“She did what?!” Harry says in disbelief.

“Sh-she kicked me out. I-I can’t really tell you why over the phone.” Louis says as he wipes his teary eyes.

“I’m on my way, love you boo.” Harry replies as he walks downstairs to his car, then hanging up his phone.

*

“I can’t believe your mum did this to you.” Harry says as he helps Louis place his suitcases in the boot of his Range Rover.

“I know, she’s a bitch.” Louis agrees, placing his light blue suitcase in Harry’s car.

“Why did she kick you out though, love?” Harry asks concerned.

“I-I um, I-I’m.” Louis stutters.

“You’re what sweets? Spit it out, use your words!” Harry says.

“I’m pregnant, okay! You can throw me out on the streets just like she did now!” Louis cries out, sliding down the side of Harry’s car and sobbing into his hands.

“Oh my god, you’re pregnant! Baby this is amazing! I’m going to be a father!” Harry squeals, lifting Louis up off of the ground and spinning him in circles as he peppers kisses all over the omega’s face.

“You’re not upset with me?” Louis asks.

“No sweets, I’m filled with joy and excitement. You’re having my baby.” Harry says as he places Louis back on the ground, giving him a passionate kiss.

*

“You’re letting me move in with you right?” Louis asks Harry as he’s driving him to his house.

“No Louis, I just put all your things in the back of my car for no reason.” Harry says sarcastically.

“I can tell that’s sarcasm, unless you really aren’t letting me live with you.” Louis says, his voice turning sad near the end of his sentence.

“It was sarcasm kitten, I’d never throw you out on the streets like your mum did.” Harry replies, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Louis’ knuckles.

“So are we sharing a closet now? I’m sorry if I have too many clothes, I like going to Topman and Toms a lot. Plus I have a few clothes on the girly side, I hope me being feminine is okay with you. I kind of snore a little at night too, and my feet always smell, and-” Louis rambles, getting cut off when Harry places his hand over his mouth.

“Baby, you’re rambling. If I didn’t want you to stay with me then I wouldn’t have picked you up from your house. Everything’s going to be fine.” Harry assures Louis, then helping the newly pregnant omega inside his house where he will be staying for the next nine months, and maybe even longer.

*

“Hello Louis.” Nick says as he walks into Harry and Louis’ bedroom the day after Louis’ moved in, finding the omega laying on Harry’s bed, rubbing his hand up and down his stomach. 

“H-hi, if you’re looking for Dusty I think I saw her go into Harry’s office.” Louis says timidly, then going back to rubbing his still flat stomach.

“I’m not looking for Dusty, I was looking for you.” Nick says, walking over to Louis and placing his hand on the omega’s cheek.

“O-oh. W-well, I-I appreciate your company, but I’d rather go be with Harry.” Louis says, about to get up when Nick forcefully pushes him back onto the bed.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Nick says before starting to kiss all over Louis’ neck.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Louis asks, things have definitely gotten awkward.

“I’m showing you the love I have for you, Louis.” Nick replies, then moving his head up to nibble on Louis’ ear. 

“Please stop, I don’t like this.” Louis protests as tears of discomfort pool in his eyes, trying to push Nick away.

“Don’t act like you don’t love this Louis, I saw how you looked at me when we first met. That was love.” Nick says as he starts playing with Louis’ nipples.

“You know I’m taken by Harry.” Louis says, gasping when Nick pinches his left nipple.

“See? You do like it.” Nick says, smiling devilishly at the omega.

“No, that hurt, you bastard! They’ve gotten really sensitive lately.” Louis cries out, hitting Nick in the chest.

“You do not hit me. I am an alpha and you will treat me with respect!” Nick seethes, slapping Louis in the face.

“How dare you slap my omega! Get out of my house! You’re officially fired, and don’t expect to be getting another pay-check from me ever again.” Harry says from where he is standing angrily in the doorway, having just walked in to tell Louis that dinner was ready.

“Master Styles, I can explain.” Nick says, laughing nervously.

“I don’t need an explanation. It’s obvious what you were doing. You’re fired, Nicholas. Now get out of my house.” Harry growls, pointing towards the door. 

“Whatever, your loss.” Nick replies, walking downstairs and slamming the door shut.

“I feel so violated.” Louis sobs as Harry walks over to him and engulfs his small body in a hug.

“It’s alright, he’s gone now. Where else did he touch you?” Harry asks as he fixes Louis’ messy fringe.

“My cheek, my neck, he bit my ear, and then he squeezed my nipple. It really hurt, they’ve gotten so sensitive lately.” Louis replies, crying into Harry’s chest.

“Master Styles, is everything okay? Mr. Grimshaw just left.” Perrie asks as she walks into the couple’s bedroom.

“Everything’s fine Per, I fired Nick. That’s why he left.” Harry explains to the blonde.

“Oh, why did you fire him?” Perrie questions. 

“He slapped Louis, no one touches my omega like that.” Harry says as he pulls Louis into his chest and places his hand on Louis’ still flat stomach.

Louis giggles at Harry’s soft touch, smiling when the alpha lifts him up from the bed and carries him downstairs to the plush couch in their living room.

“I’m hungry Hazza. Did Ed make me some spaghetti and meatballs?” Louis asks as he rubs his hand over his gurgling stomach.

“Mhm. Once you eat we have to go to your appointment to see how many weeks pregnant you are.” Harry says as he cards his fingers through Louis’ messy bed-head.

*

“C'mere darling. You’ve got tomato sauce on your cheek.” Harry tells the omega as they’re eating their spaghetti and meatballs, licking his thumb and wiping the sauce off of Louis’ soft tan cheek.

“Is it gone?” Louis asks, rubbing his cheek.

“I got it love. Are you ready to go?” Harry asks Louis as he stands up to put their bowls in the sink.

“I still need to get dressed, I can’t just go to my appointment shirtless.” Louis says before walking upstairs with Harry following behind him.

*

“Do you like this shirt, Louis?” Caroline asks the omega as Louise is styling his hair into his usual fringe.

“That’s Harry’s shirt, my clothes are on the other side.” Louis says as he tries to stifle a giggle. 

“Sorry love, what would you like to wear today?” Caroline asks as she rummages through Louis and Harry’s conjoined closet.

“Stripes.” Louis replies simply as Caroline takes out all of his striped shirts.

“Which one darling?” Caroline asks.

“Long sleeve with blue stripes.” Louis tells her, putting the shirt on once she’s handed it to him.

“There you go love, all done.” Louise says as she shows Louis his finished hair in her small mirror.

“Thank you Lou.” the omega smiles, standing up from his and Harry’s bed and grabbing the alpha’s offered hand as they walk downstairs and head to Louis’ first ultrasound appointment.

*

“Harry?” Louis asks the alpha as they’re driving to his appointment.

“Yes beautiful?” Harry replies, keeping his eyes on the road.

“What if there’s something wrong with the baby? Or what if I’m not actually pregnant? What happens then?” Louis asks as tears pool in his sapphire eyes.

“Well, if there’s something wrong with the baby then we’ll still love it no matter what. And if you’re not pregnant, then I’ll still let you live with me and we can try for another baby whenever you’d like.” Harry replies as he makes a left turn and pulls into the OB/GYN parking lot.

*

“Go sit down babe, I’ll sign you in.” Harry tells Louis as they walk in, kissing the omega’s head before he walks over to one of the chairs and sits down.

“Hi, I have an appointment for Louis Tomlinson.” Harry informs the receptionist.

“Louis Tomlinson, appointment at six thirty?” she asks him.

“Mhm.” Harry replies as he signs the clipboard on her desk before she passes him a different clipboard and tells him to fill it out.

“Am I all checked in now?” Louis asks as Harry sits down next to him.

“Yeah, and they want you to fill out this information sheet for them.” Harry says as he passes Louis the clipboard.

“Oh, okay.” Louis replies, taking the blue pen from off of the clipboard and starting to write down his information.

*

“Louis Tomlinson?” a nurse calls out as she walks into the lobby.

“Hey babe?” Harry says, getting the omega’s attention. 

Louis doesn’t respond, as he’s still trying to finish filling out the last few parts of the information sheets.

“Honey, they called your name.” Harry tells Louis, making the omega’s head snap up.

“Sorry I-I was trying to finish the papers.” Louis apologises to the nurse as he and Harry walk over to her.

“It’s alright love. My name’s Marie by the way. You’ll probably see me around here a lot. So, is this your first pregnancy?” the nurse asks Louis as they start walking to a sonogram room.

“Yeah, I’m a bit scared about it though.” Louis confesses.

“There’s no reason to be scared honey, all of this is natural for omegas.” Marie reassures Louis as she opens a sonogram room door and lets the couple inside.

“Your doctor should be in shortly lads, meanwhile I’ll just do a routine check-up on Louis.” Marie informs them as she takes out a needle to draw some of Louis’ blood with.

“What’s that for?” Louis asks, his voice masked with fear.

“I need to perform a blood test Louis, just relax.” Marie tells the omega as she lifts up his sleeve and starts looking for a vein to draw some of Louis’ blood from. 

“N-no, H-Harry make it stop!” Louis sobs, crying into the alpha’s chest.

“Shh, it’s alright love, breathe.” Harry soothes the omega, kissing the top of his head. "I’m sorry, Louis has a fear of needles.“ Harry informs Marie.

"Oh, well then I suggest you do a home birth or have Louis give birth at a birthing centre. They don’t include needles and I’m sure he’ll be a lot more comfortable.” Marie suggests to the couple.

“A home birth? What do you think sweets?” Harry says as he places his hand on the small of Louis’ back.

“We’ll take it into consideration.” Louis says as Marie puts the needle in his arm while he’s distracted by Harry, then putting the cap on the needle and placing a band-aid on the omega’s tan skin.

*

“Alright lads, I think I’m all done here. Your doctor should be in very shortly.” Marie tells the couple as she finishes weighing Louis, then walking out of the sonogram room.

*

“Good afternoon lads, I’m Doctor Dorian. Now which one of you is Louis?” a blue eyed lad with black hair says as he walks into the sonogram room.

“That would be me, lovely to meet you.” Louis says as he shakes Doctor Dorian’s hand.

“The feeling’s mutual. Would you mind lifting your shirt up for me Louis?” Doctor Dorian asks the omega as he takes out his sonogram equipment.

Louis nods his head, lifting up his long sleeved striped shirt.

“This is going to be a bit cold.” Doctor Dorian warns the cerulean eyed seventeen year old as he squirts the translucent gel onto his stomach and starts spreading it around with the transducer wand.

Louis squeezes Harry’s hand softly as Doctor Dorian turns on the sonogram machine, gasping when their baby pops up on the computer like screen.

“Harry, look! It’s our baby.” Louis coos, pointing at the screen.

“Actually Louis, babies.” Doctor Dorian says as he discovers another foetus.

“Twins?” Harry asks as he smiles down at Louis. 

“That would be correct Mr. Styles, congratulations you two!” Doctor Dorian says happily.

“Do you know how many weeks I am?” Louis asks Doctor Dorian as Harry starts playing with his hair.

“Well, according to your papers your heat was about two months ago, give or take a few weeks, so I’d say that starting tomorrow you’ll be ten weeks pregnant.” Doctor Dorian informs the couple as he prints out an ultrasound picture for them to take home.

“Thank you so much, have a nice day Doc.” Harry says as he shakes Doctor Dorian’s hand, then walking out of the OB/GYN with his and Louis’ hands interlaced.

“I love you sweet-cheeks.” Harry tells Louis as they’re walking back to his car, kissing the omega’s cheek. 

Louis giggles at Harry’s public display of affection, blushing as he looks down at his shoes.

“I love you too.” he says softly, leaning up on his tiptoes to kiss Harry’s cheek, but he can only get as far as the alpha’s neck because of how short he is compared to his boyfriend. 

“C'mere you.” Harry says as he lifts Louis up by his waist, bringing the omega up to his torso and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

“I can’t believe I’m pregnant with twins, I thought I might’ve been because mum’s had a set of twins already, and right now she’s pregnant with her second set.” Louis says as Harry places him back on the ground and opens the passenger side’s door for him.

“The Tomlinson twins. It has a nice ring to it, yeah?” Harry says as he places his hand on Louis’ stomach.

“No, I want the babies to have your last name. It sounds a lot prettier than Tomlinson, my last name sounds too formal and sophisticated.” Louis protests, shaking his head.

“If that’s what you want, then we’ll do it.” Harry says as he rubs the pad of his thumb over Louis’ knuckles.

*

“Harry, pull over.” Louis says in a panic as Harry’s driving them back home.

“Louis, I can’t pull over in a roundabout, what’s wrong?” Harry questions, looking over at the omega to find that his face is a pale white.

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Louis says as he tries to swallow down his nausea.

“Are you having morning sickness?” Harry asks as he passes Louis the rubbish bin in his car, pouting at the omega.

Louis slowly nods his head, taking the offered rubbish bin from Harry and emptying his stomach into it.

“I’ll have Ed make you some tea when we get home, okay?” Harry says as he rubs Louis’ back with his left hand as they’re stopped at a red light.

Louis just pukes into the bin in response, wiping the puke off the side of his mouth once he’s finished being sick.

“You alright now?” Harry questions, smiling when Louis nods his head.

“I hate morning sickness.” Louis complains, crossing his arms over his chest.

*

“Why don’t you go lay down in our room, love? I’ll be in there soon to cuddle with you.” Harry suggests to the omega.

Louis nods his head, slowly walking upstairs to their bedroom.

“Louis, are you okay?” Perrie asks the omega as he walks into his and Harry’s bedroom where she’s currently at, picking up their dirty clothes so her and Danielle can do some laundry.

“I’m fine, just having some morning sickness.” Louis says as he lays down on his side of the bed and gets under the covers.

“Oh my goodness, congratulations darling!” Perrie squeals, giving Louis a congratulatory kiss on the cheek.

“What’s going on in here?” Danielle asks as she pops her head into Louis and Harry’s bedroom.

“Louis’ pregnant!” Perrie announces, giggling as Danielle drops her laundry basket and sprints over to Louis, hugging the omega tightly.

“It’s two babies actually, Harry and I are having twins.” Louis says, covering his ears when the two women squeal.

“You have to make me the godmother!” Perrie and Danielle say at the same time.

“Guys, not so loud.” Louis reprimands the two girls.

“Sorry Louis, c'mon Per, let’s go do the laundry.” Danielle apologises before her and Perrie exit Louis and Harry’s room.

“Here’s your tea darling. It’s still hot, so be careful.” Harry warns the omega as he walks into their bedroom holding Louis’ cup of tea, placing it on the nightstand before cuddling next to Louis in their bed.

“They know Haz.” Louis says to fill their blissful silence.

“Who knows?” Harry asks, hoping to the deities above that this isn’t about his and Louis’ relationship and the school. 

“Perrie and Danielle, they know I’m pregnant. I told Perrie that I had morning sickness, and she got all excited, and then Danielle came in and Perrie told her I was pregnant, and then I accidentally let it slip that we’re having twins and now they want us to make them godmothers.” Louis rambles.

“It’s okay babe, I was going to tell all of them tonight at dinner anyways.” Harry says as he kisses Louis’ nose, chuckling when the omega’s nose scrunches up.

“I hate when you kiss my nose, just kiss my lips instead.” Louis whines.

“You’re so cute when you’re upset.” Harry coos, lifting up Louis’ shirt and blowing a raspberry on his stomach.

“Harry stop, that tickles!” Louis squeals, struggling to get out of the alpha’s grip.

“Stop what? This?” Harry says devilishly, blowing a raspberry on Louis’ stomach again.

“Yes!” Louis shrieks, letting out a round of giggles.

“Yes, blow on your stomach?” Harry asks.

“No, no, stop!” Louis exclaims as he kicks his feet in the air.

“Alright, I’ll stop. But only because you’re just so cute.” Harry says as he places his hands on Louis’ cheeks and kisses the omega chastely.

“I thought we were going to cuddle.” Louis reminds the alpha.

“Right, sorry. I got distracted by your beauty.” Harry chuckles, pulling Louis into his side and kissing the crown of the omega’s hair. “You smell like strawberries, have you been using my shampoo?” Harry asks as he sniffs Louis’ chestnut brown hair.

“Y-yeah, I like the scent of strawberries.” Louis replies, blushing.

“My little feminine omega.” Harry smiles, kissing Louis’ lipgloss covered lips. 

Louis’ tea ends up going cold that night, as Louis and Harry’s cuddle session had ended up turning into a kip and the couple didn’t wake up until Ed had walked into their room to tell then that dinner was ready downstairs, and when Harry tells everyone that Louis’ expecting twins, they all congratulate the couple with a group hug.

*

“Louis, time to get up baby-boo.” Harry says as he lightly shakes the sleeping omega.

“No mummy I don’t want to go to school!” Louis whines.

“Louis, we need to go. C'mon get up.” Harry says as he pulls the covers off Louis’ body.

“Hey, I was using those!” Louis complains, getting up to take his blankets back from Harry, but a dizzy spell causes him to almost fall over.

“You alright, cupcake?” Harry asks Louis as he walks over to the seventeen year old.

“I-I’m fine. I stood up too quickly.” Louis explains to the twenty-two year old.

“Alright baby boy, if you start feeling dizzy during school just have your teacher call the nurse.” Harry tells the omega as he places his teacher’s bag on his shoulder.

“Can I take a kip on the way to school? I was up being sick all last night, only got like two hours of sleep, and that was when I fell asleep in the loo with my head on the tub.” Louis says through a yawn. 

“'Course you can sleep in the car, I know this is really early for you to be up. It’s only five a.m., so if you want you can also sleep in my room until school starts.” Harry replies as him and Louis start walking downstairs to his car.

*

“Today we will be finishing up your blood type projects, Mr. Tomlinson are you sleeping in my class?!” Louis’ anatomy teacher Mrs. Jones says angrily as she notices the omega sleeping in the back row.

“Mrs. Jones, I’m so sorry. I didn’t sleep good last night, I was up all night being sick.” Louis apologises before beginning to pay attention to his teacher. 

*

“Hi love, how’re my babies doing?” Harry whispers to Louis as the omega walks over to his desk as soon as he’s entered the room.

“Making me sleepy and pukey.” Louis says as Zayn comes in and gives him a hug. 

“Hi Lou, how’ve you been?” the raven haired omega asks. 

“Don’t hug me too tightly Z, I don’t feel very well.” Louis says as the Pakistani lad reluctantly lets go of him and walks over to their table.

“Go sit babe, we’ll talk more after class.” Harry says as the bell rings, signalling the beginning of fourth block. 

*

“Hey Haz?” Louis asks the alpha as he walks into his office.

“Hold on babe, I’m talking to someone.” Harry replies. “Sorry Mikey, that’s just my boyfriend Louis. Now what about you and Ashton?” Harry asks as his mate repeats what he said.

“Yeah, yeah, having little Liv over shouldn’t be a problem, I’ll promise she’ll be in bed by eight. Alright, see you soon Mikey. Bye.” Harry says before hanging up.

“Who was that?” Louis asks as he walks over to Harry and places himself on the alpha’s lap.

“Michael, he’s one of my mates. He was planning on having a date night with his husband Ashton, but their sitter canceled on them last minute, so I agreed to watch their daughter for them.” Harry explains as he places his hands on Louis’ stomach.

“Awh, how old is she?” Louis asks as he laces his and Harry’s hands together on his eleven weeks pregnant stomach.

“Two, I swear she’s the cutest baby you’ll ever meet. Well, aside from our babies that we’ll be meeting in just six short months.” Harry says as he kisses behind Louis’ ear. 

*

“Master Styles, there’s someone here for you.” Perrie tells the alpha as she walks into his office.

“Tell them I’ll be right down.” Harry says as he lifts Louis off of his lap before walking downstairs with the omega trailing behind him.

“Harry!” a multi-coloured haired lad who Louis assumes is Harry’s mate shouts as he and his husband Ashton walk into their house.

“Mikey! So good to see you again, and Miss Olivia, hi baby girl.” Harry coos over the two year old, picking her up out of her carrier and tickling her tummy.

“Who’s your friend Hazza?” Ashton asks as he looks behind Harry and sees a short omega standing there shyly.

“This is Louis, my boyfriend. He’s pregnant with our twin babies.” Harry says as he introduces the omega to his best mate.

“How many weeks is he?” Michael asks curiously. 

“Eleven, we only just found out that he was pregnant on November twenty-second.” Harry explains as Olivia starts playing with his shirt.

“Congratulations H, we should probably get going though. Make sure Liv’s in bed by eight o'clock.” Michael warns his best mate, kissing Olivia’s head before he and his husband Ashton walk out of Harry’s home.

*

“Okay Liv, how about we get you fed? Put some food in that little tummy of yours.” Harry says as he takes his goddaughter out of her baby carrier and grabs some baby food from her diaper bag before going to the kitchen to place her in a highchair.

“You guys are so cute.” Louis smiles as he walks into the kitchen with his hand on his stomach.

“Not as cute as you are, kitten.” Harry says as he starts feeding Olivia the mushed bananas. “Is that yummy Liv?” Harry asks his goddaughter as she looks up at him with her green eyes that she inherited from Michael.

“I don’t think she knows what you’re saying Haz, she’s just a baby.” Louis informs the twenty-two year old. 

“No, Liv’s a smart baby. She knows what I’m saying, don’t you Liv?” Harry says as he wipes some banana off the two year old’s cheek.

“Can I hold her?” Louis asks as Harry takes Olivia out of her highchair, smiling widely when the alpha places Olivia in his arms.

“Hi Liv.” the omega says as he pokes Olivia’s nose. 

Olivia giggles at Louis in response, putting her hand in her mouth.

“Hey Liv, look what I got.” Harry says as he takes one of the toddler’s toys out of her bag.

“Kee!” she lisps, reaching out for her plastic key-ring toy. 

“There you go love.” Harry says as he hands her the toy, smiling so wide his dimples pop out.

“She’s so cute.” Louis says as Olivia jingles her keys.

“I know, I can’t wait to see what our little ones will look like at this age.” Harry says as he tickles the underside of Olivia’s left foot, causing the toddler to squeal.

“Are you ticklish Liv?” Louis says with a giggle as he blows a raspberry on the toddler’s cheek, making her giggle once again.

Olivia starts crying after Louis’ finished tickling her, making the omega’s joyous face turn into one of fear.

“What did I do?” Louis asks frantically.

“Nothing sunshine, she needs a nappy change.” Harry responds as he feels Olivia’s bum.

“Oh, you’re so good at this. I’ve helped my mum change the twins before, but now that they’re four years old they just use their practice toilets.” Louis says, a few tears falling down his face as he thinks of his family and how much he misses them. 

“Hey, no tears Boobear. I know you miss them, but maybe in a few months I’ll allow your sisters to come visit.” Harry soothes the omega, kissing away his tears.

“'Kay, but what about my mum?” Louis asks as he follows Harry upstairs to the nursery the alpha has for when he has to babysit his mates’ children.

“I don’t know Lou, I understand that you still love her and all, but she disowned you. I don’t think I’d like her in my house after she did that to you, and I don’t think she likes me anyway. I could tell she knew something was going on with us when I met her at the hospital.” Harry protests as he changes his goddaughter’s nappy and puts a new baby-grow on her.

“I understand, I just want contact with her again. I miss waking up by my four younger sisters jumping on my bed every morning, not that waking up next to you is a bad thing.” Louis says as he places his hand on his eleven weeks pregnant stomach.

“I know babe, if it was me I’d feel the same way.” Harry says as he lifts Olivia off of the changing table and walks into his and Louis’ room with her in his arms.

“I think she’s getting sleepy.” Louis informs the alpha as Olivia yawns and places her head on Harry’s shoulder.

“It tends to happen after she eats, I’ll just let her sleep on my chest.” Harry replies as he lays down on the bed with Louis cuddled into his side. 

“Can I show you something?” Louis asks softly.

“Sure love.” Harry replies, watching in confusion as the omega stands up from their bed.

“I’ve got a little bump now.” Louis says as he lifts up his shirt and shows Harry his slightly risen stomach.

“I want to feel, let me go put Liv in her crib first.” Harry says as he stands up from their bed and walks over to the nursery across the hall, slowly lowering Olivia into the gender neutral crib and locking the white bars before returning to his and Louis’ room.

“Should I talk to them?” Harry asks as he kneels down to the height of Louis’ bump. 

“If you want to.” Louis replies, smiling down at Harry as he feels his small bump, carding his fingers through the alpha’s curls.

“Hi babies, it’s papa.” Harry introduces himself before clearing his throat. “Okay, so um, daddy and I are really excited to meet you, and even though my family doesn’t know about you two just yet, I’m sure they’ll be just as excited as we are.” Harry assures, then kissing Louis’ small bump before standing up and kissing Louis’ lips.

“When are you planning on us telling your family?” Louis asks as Harry releases their kiss.

“Next week. I’ve asked mum, my step-dad Robin, Marcel, my birth father Desmond, and my sister Gemma to come over on Tuesday night for dinner.” Harry informs the omega, then kissing his forehead.

“B-but that’s in six days! I haven’t even met your sister or your father and step-dad yet! What if they don’t like me?” Louis says exasperatedly, looking up at Harry with teary eyes.

“Louis, don’t think like that. I’ve already told my family so much about you, and I’m sure they’ll love you to pieces.” the alpha reassures his boyfriend, wiping away the cerulean eyed lad’s tears.

“Promise?” Louis asks as Harry grabs hold of his hands.

“I promise pumpkin. Now get some sleep.” Harry replies, kissing Louis’ thin lips.

*

“Louis, wake up.” Harry whispers as he kisses the omega’s forehead.

Louis’ eyes slowly flutter open, revealing his florescent sapphire orbs.

“Hi.” Louis whispers, smiling up at his alpha.

“Hi love, can you get dressed for me? My family is on their way.” Harry requests, caressing Louis’ knuckles.

“Do I have to dress formally?” Louis asks as he sits up in bed.

“If you feel the need to, yes. But if not, just dress like you normally would.” Harry replies, watching as his boyfriend walks over to their closet and picks out one of his maternity maxi dresses.

“Is this okay?” Louis asks as he shows Harry the navy blue dress.

“It’s perfect darling, go ahead and get changed. If you want you can put on some make-up too.” Harry says as he ushers Louis into the bathroom that’s conjoined with their bedroom.

*

“Master Styles, your family is here.” Danielle informs the alpha as she walks into his room.

“Thank you Danielle, Louis and I will be down soon.” the alpha replies, smiling at the beta.

“Is your family here?” Louis shouts from the bathroom where he’s applying pale blue eyeshadow and curling his long lashes.

“Yeah, do you want me to wait for you?” Harry asks.

“You don’t have to, I’ll meet you downstairs.” Louis responds as he puts some blue diamond earrings in.

“Alright babe, be careful on your way down the stairs. Remember to hold onto the banister.” Harry reminds the omega before walking downstairs to greet his family.

*

“Harry!” Anne says happily as her eldest son walks downstairs, quickly walking over to him and engulfing the curly haired lad in a hug.

“Hi mum, good to see you again.” Harry replies as he kisses his mother’s cheek.

“C'mere little brother.” Gemma says as she pulls Harry into a hug.

“How’s work Gem?” Harry queries.

“Fine.” Gemma responds, pulling away from her hug with her younger brother.

Harry suddenly hears the clacking of heels against the wooden floor upstairs, making all of the Styles-Twists turn their heads to see Louis slowly walking downstairs.

“Guys, this is Louis. Louis, as you know already, my mum and Marcel, and this is my sister Gemma, my step-dad Robin, and my biological father Des.” Harry says as he introduces the omega to his family and vice-versa.

Louis nods his head, then deciding to shy away behind Harry.

“Hey, don’t get all shy now Lou. It’s okay.” Harry soothes the omega as the seven of them walk over to Harry’s large dining room table and sit down to start eating the ziti Ed has prepared for them.

*

“So Louis, how long have you and Harry been together?” Harry’s father asks the omega.

“We’ll have been together for four months on the twenty-seventh.” Louis replies, then going back to eating his pasta.

“I see, and how did you lads meet each other?” Des asks, making Louis freeze in place as he looks over at Harry for some help.

“Louis and I met at one of the shops in the mall, I accidentally bumped into him and spilled my hot tea all over him.” Harry lies, hoping his father will buy it.

“Interesting, and how far apart are your ages?” Harry’s father questions.

“Does that really matter? I mean, age is just a number, yeah?” Harry says nervously as he scratches the back of his neck.

“Answer the question Harry.” Des says sternly, glaring at his son.

“It doesn’t matter how old Louis is! All that matters is that I love him!” Harry argues.

“He’s a minor isn’t he?!” Des yells, growling at his alpha son.

“It’s none of your business if he’s a minor or not!” Harry retaliates.

“What’s next, Harry? You’ve gotten him pregnant?!” Des shouts, making Louis gasp as tears pool in his dark blue eyes. "I knew that’s what this was about. You haven’t changed at all Harry. Why can’t you be a normal alpha that has children with a woman? You make me sick.“ Des seethes before storming out of Harry’s house. 

Louis immediately stands up from the table once Des leaves, running upstairs as multiple tears fall down his cheeks.

"Louis, wait!” Harry shouts, running after the omega.

*

“Can I come in, love?” Harry asks from outside their bedroom door.

“A-are you alone?” Louis asks through a sniffle.

“No, mum wanted to come check on you as well.” Harry replies.

“O-okay.” Louis responds, looking up with tear stained cheeks as his and Harry’s bedroom door is opened.

“Oh Louis, my poor baby.” Harry sighs, walking over to the omega and gathering him into his muscular arms.

“Y-your dad hates me! I barely even said ten words to him!” Louis sobs, his mascara staining all over his cheeks.

“No, my dad just believes in the whole ‘a female omega plus a male alpha equals a baby’ type of breeding. I told him I liked a boy omega in second grade and he left. Marcel was just a newborn at the time, but he didn’t care. He just wanted me out of his life.” Harry explains, wiping away Louis’ mascara stained cheeks with a make-up wipe that Anne has handed to him.

“Harry’s right Louis, now why don’t we make you all pretty again and finish our dinner downstairs?” Anne finally speaks up, making Louis smile, showing off his dark blue braces.

*

“Are you alright now Louis?” Gemma asks the omega as he sits down next her again.

“Y-yeah, thanks for caring.” Louis sniffles, smiling lightly when the brunette gives him a hug.

“So is it true? You and Harry are having a baby?” Marcel asks Louis from where he’s sitting next to Harry and Robin.

“Well, yes and no. Yes we are having a child, but no, not a baby, babies.” Louis corrects the other omega, placing his hand on his small three months bump.

“How many?” Robin asks.

“Twins, we found out about them two weeks ago.” Louis replies, standing up from the table as Harry’s family does, receiving congratulatory hugs from all of them.

*

“H, wake up.” Louis whispers, poking the alpha’s porcelain cheek.

“Louis, go back to bed.” Harry rasps out.

“But I’m hungry.” Louis whines, pouting.

“Are you having cravings?” Harry asks as he turns on the bedside lamp and looks over at the omega’s face that’s glistening in the moonlight emitting from their window.

“Yes, I’m craving pumpkin pie. Do we have anymore in the fridge?” Louis asks as he rubs his hand over his unclothed stomach. 

“I’ll go check. If there’s no more I’ll be back in five to ten minutes.” Harry says before walking downstairs.

*

“You’re in luck, Princess. This was the last piece.” Harry says as he hands Louis the plate that contains his slice of pumpkin pie.

“Thanks Haz.” Louis smiles, puckering his lips for a kiss.

“My sweet angel, god I love you.” Harry chuckles, pulling Louis in for a kiss.

*

“Happy birthday sweet-cheeks.” Harry says as he kisses Louis’ nose, smiling when the omega’s eyelids flutter open.

“Can you believe it? I’m eighteen years old and fourteen weeks pregnant today.” Louis sighs, leaning up to give Harry a kiss. 

“I know, so what do you think the babies are? Boys, girls, one of each?” Harry questions as he places his hands on either side of Louis’ fourteen weeks bump.

“I’m not sure.” Louis replies.

“We’ll find out in six weeks sweets, here’s your birthday present.” Harry says as he grabs a pink gift bag off of the floor and hands it to the pregnant omega.

“What’d you get me?” Louis asks.

“You have to open it to find out.” Harry says, smiling as Louis pulls the tissue paper out of the bag, then pulling out a set of sapphire earrings and a necklace, as well as some new maternity wear for the omega’s rapidly growing figure.

“I love it, thank you baby-cakes.” Louis smiles, showing off his now braces-less teeth.

“You’re welcome honey, the jewellery is for your birthday and the maternity clothes are your Christmas present. Happy eighteenth, and merry Christmas.” Harry says cheerfully, kissing Louis’ lips.

“Is it bad that I didn’t get you anything for Christmas?” Louis asks the alpha as he looks up at him.

“No love, it’s okay. I already have the best presents I could get from you.” Harry replies.

“What would that be?” Louis asks cluelessly.

“Our babies, silly.” Harry replies, kissing Louis’ bump.

“Oh, right. Are we still going to your family’s place for the rest of winter break?” Louis asks for clarification.

“Mhm, I packed all our things last night. They’re downstairs near the door.” Harry says as he plays with Louis’ hair.

“And what time are we supposed to leave?” Louis asks as he places his left hand on his stomach.

“Around three, you can go back to bed for now if you’d like.” Harry informs the omega.

“Okay, will you set an alarm for me?” Louis asks as he settles back under the covers.

“Of course love. I’ll be outside packing our things in the car if you need me.” Harry says as he kisses Louis’ forehead before walking downstairs and outside to his Range Rover.

*

“Hey Per, have you seen Harry?” Louis asks the omega as he walks downstairs after waking up from his nap.

“He’s in the lounge.” Perrie informs him.

Louis nods, walking into the lounge to find Harry watching Love Actually on Netflix.

“Hi pumpkin, did you have a good nap?” Harry greets the sleep hazy omega as he sits down next to him.

“Yeah, I got cold though. Came to find you for a snuggle.” Louis explains, nuzzling his head in Harry’s neck.

“You’re cold? Pet, you’re wearing flannel pants and my grey sweater, plus fuzzy socks. How are you cold?” Harry asks in confusion.

“I don’t know, I’m just really cold for some reason.” Louis replies, shivering slightly. 

“Maybe one of the babies is a boy, I heard that if you’re cold during most of your pregnancy then you could be having a boy.” Harry guesses as he pulls Louis into his side.

“We won’t know until Doctor Dorian tells us the genders of the twins though.” Louis says as he places himself on Harry’s lap with his head on Harry’s shoulder and his arms around the alpha’s neck.

“Did you want to get going soon sunshine?” Harry asks the three months pregnant omega. 

“Yeah, let me put my boots and my jumper on first.” Louis says as he hops off Harry’s lap and walks over to their jumper rack where his shoes and blue peacoat are.

“You might want a beanie as well, keep your ears warm.” Harry suggests as they’re about to walk out to his Range Rover.

“'Kay, I’ll go get one from our room.” Louis says before jogging upstairs.

*

“Louis, how long does it take to find a beanie?” Harry asks a bit aggravated as he walks into his and Louis’ room, but his aggravation turns into sadness when he finds Louis standing in front of their mirror with his bump showing as tears fall down his face.

“Look what you’ve done to me Harry, you’re making me fat!” Louis sobs as he looks down at his three and a half months pregnant stomach. 

“Louis, my sweet little angel, you are not fat. You’re pregnant, with twins. So what if you get a bit chubbier in a few places? Your body’s constantly changing to fit the babies in your body and there’s nothing you can do to stop it. And you know what? I think you look marvellous like this, all full of our babies and glowing. I don’t care what anybody says, you’re beautiful, Lou. Just the way you are.” Harry assures the omega, kissing his forehead.

“You’re just saying that.” Louis sniffles, wiping his tears on the sleeve of his peacoat.

“I promise you I’m not babe. Just you watch, we’ll get to mum’s and she’ll tell you how beautiful you look carrying our little ones.” Harry says as he puts Louis’ beanie on his head for him before the two of them walk downstairs.

“And you can assure me that you’ll still find me attractive when I’m nine months pregnant and ready to pop?” Louis asks for confirmation as he sits down in the passenger seat of Harry’s black Range Rover.

“Absolutely.” Harry replies, leaning over the console to kiss Louis’ soft lips before he turns on the car and the couple starts their thirty minute journey to Harry’s childhood home. 

*

“Louis, why aren’t you singing with me? I thought you loved Christmas tunes.” Harry asks the omega with a pout.

“’M tired.” Louis replies with his eyes closed.

“Do you want a pillow? I put some in the backseat in case you got sleepy on the way.” Harry asks, but Louis shakes his head before leaning his seat back so he can lay down.

“I’ll just sleep like this, wake me up when we get to your mum’s.” Louis says before closing his eyes, and his small snores are heard five minutes later.

*

“Lou-bear, we’re at my mum’s house.” Harry says softly as he shakes the omega.

“'Kay. Do you want me to help with the bags?” Louis asks as he stretches, yawning in the process.

“I’ve got it. Go ahead inside, Princess. I don’t want you or the babies to get sick.” Harry responds.

Louis nods his head, walking over to the front porch of Harry’s childhood home and ringing the doorbell.

He doesn’t have to wait very long for someone to answer the door, and he hears a feminine voice shout, “I got it!” before the door is opened to reveal Harry’s mother Anne. 

“There’s the birthday boy! Happy eighteenth Louis.” Anne says happily, kissing the omega’s cheek before allowing him inside.

“Where is everyone?” Louis asks, looking around the two story house.

“Gem’s on her way, Robin doesn’t get off until five, and Marcel’s taking a shower upstairs.” Anne says as Harry walks inside carrying his and Louis’ suitcases.

“Hi mum, be right back. I have to get everyone’s presents out of my car still.” the alpha says before jogging back outside into the cold. 

*

“Louis, you look so good! And the babies, they’re getting so big in there!” Marcel exclaims as he runs over to the pregnant omega, kissing the round surface where his nieces or nephews lay snugly inside Louis.

“Th-thanks, now go dry your hair. It’s still wet.” Louis says as he pushes the older omega off of him.

“Okay, be back soon.” Marcel says happily, kissing Louis’ cheek before running back upstairs.

“Your brother’s insane.” Louis mumbles to Harry once the eighteen year old is upstairs in his room again.

“Try living with him for eleven years.” Harry says as he pulls Louis into his side.

“Can we watch some telly?” Louis asks softly, nuzzling his head into Harry’s chest.

“Let’s see what’s on BBC. How about Rudolph?” Harry asks as he scrolls through the guide on his mum’s tv.

“Which one?” Louis questions, knowing there are multiple Rudolph movies for Christmas.

“Um…the regular one. Does that work for you?” Harry asks, smiling when Louis nods his head.

*

“Princess, why are you crying?” Harry asks the omega, pausing the movie.

“Th-the other reindeer are so mean to him! E-even his parents! You won’t let that happen to our babies, right?” Louis sobs, crying into Harry’s chest.

“No love, I won’t let anyone bully our babies. If they want to say something about them they’ll have to go through me first.” Harry replies, puffing up his chest to make himself look more buff and manly.

“You’re so weird Haz.” Louis giggles, poking Harry’s dimple that’s popped up.

“Hey lads, what are you watching?” Marcel asks as he sits down next to Louis.

“Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, but now you’re watching it.” Harry replies as he presses the play button on the tv remote, then picking Louis up bridal style and carrying him upstairs to his old bedroom.

“Hey! Get back here you horny tossers!” the alpha hears Marcel shout before he closes his door and places Louis onto his bed.

*

“Somebody looks sexy.” Harry groans as he crawls on top of Louis’ half-naked body, kissing all over the omega’s neck, right near where his bond mark would be.

“H-Harry pl-please.” Louis whimpers.

“Shh, mum and Marcy might hear us.” Harry warns, pressing his long and slender finger on Louis’ lips.

Louis whines high in his throat, clawing his manicured nails down Harry’s muscled back. 

“I love you.” Harry mumbles as he kisses Louis’ cheek, then helping the omega strip down to nothing but his red lacy panties that say '50% naughty, 50% nice’ on his arse.

“I love you more.” Louis replies, squeezing one of Harry’s nipples.

Harry groans at the intense pleasure, pinching Louis’ nipple in retaliation.

Instead of Louis moaning like Harry had thought he would, the omega gasps, tears of pain pooling in his sapphire eyes.

“Baby, I-I’m so sorry. I forgot.” Harry apologises, intertwining his hands with Louis’ and kissing the omega’s knuckles.

“I-it’s okay. They’ve just become so sensitive, we should probably ask Doctor Dorian about it when we go back home.” Louis replies, blinking away his tears.

“Are you still up for it?” Harry asks the omega, rubbing his dominant hand up and down Louis’ back.

“Yeah, just not in this position, it’s uncomfortable. Maybe hands and knees?” Louis replies, already lifting himself up and getting into the sex position.

“Do you want me to prep you?” Harry asks.

“No, um, I-I heard about this thing called rimming, maybe we could try that?” Louis requests.

“Anything for the birthday boy.” Harry says cheekily, slowly pulling down Louis’ panties to reveal the omega’s tan arse-cheeks. 

Louis moans loudly as soon as Harry’s tongue comes into contact with his entrance, the omega clutching onto Harry’s old bed sheets.

“Does that feel good?” Harry asks.

“Very.” Louis replies, whimpering as Harry darts his tongue back into his entrance.

“We should do this more often, it feels really good.” Louis says, then moaning loudly as Harry circles his tongue around his entrance.

“You taste good.” Harry mumbles.

Louis whines in response to Harry’s proclamation, starting to tug on his erect cock.

“I-I’m ready.” Louis says after Harry’s been rimming him for a good five minutes, eliciting a loud and quite pornographic moan when the alpha slams into him roughly.

“You like that?” Harry chuckles, almost pulling out fully before slamming back into Louis’ entrance.

“Yes, more daddy, more!” Louis exclaims as he jerks himself off to the pace of Harrys thrusts.

“Princess, you’re so tight.” Harry groans, starting to nibble on Louis’ neck.

“Harry, don’t be such a tease. If you’re going to nibble on my neck, then just bond us already.” Louis grumbles, gasping when he feels his release coming soon.

“Are you sure it won’t hurt the babies?” Harry asks in concern.

“I’m sure, I texted Doctor Dorian about it. He said it’s totally safe.” Louis replies.

“Okay kitten, as soon as my knot pops I’ll give you the bond mark. Are you ready?” Harry asks the omega as he speeds up his thrusts.

“Yeah, I’m so close.” Louis whimpers, moaning as loud as Harry’s ever heard him when he comes and Harry’s knot pops, the omega then letting out a slight whimper when Harry bites into his neck and creates a bond mark, the alpha licking over it to seal their bond.

“Do you feel different?” Harry asks the omega after their bond has taken full effect.

“Yeah.” Louis replies, placing his hand on his bump.

“I love you so much.” Harry murmurs, kissing the back of Louis’ head.

*

“Supper time!” the couple hears Anne shout from downstairs a few minutes later, making the two of them rush to get their clothes back on and make themselves look presentable before they’re walking downstairs hand in hand.

“Gem!” Louis exclaims as he walks downstairs with Harry, releasing his hand from the alpha’s and rushing over to the brunette beta, pulling her in for a hug.

“Hi love. I heard you don’t have braces anymore, let me see that smile.” Gemma requests, smiling herself when Louis shows off his braces-less teeth.

“I grew too.” Louis says as he lifts up his shirt, showing Harry’s older sister his small bump.

“Hi little ones. This is your auntie Gem, I can’t wait to meet the two of you. I’m going to spoil you so much.” Gemma says as she kneels down to the height of Louis’ bump, placing her hands on either side of the omega’s growing stomach.

“Don’t spoil them too much, I don’t want them thinking they’ll be able to get whatever they want.” Louis warns the beta.

“Whatever you say, Lou.” Gemma replies as her, Louis, and the rest of the Styles-Twist family walk over to the dining room to start eating the Christmas feast that Anne has prepared.

*

“So Louis, have you and Harry thought of any baby names for the twins yet?” Anne asks the omega over dinner.

“I um, I had a few in mind, but we haven’t really talked much about it.” Louis says as he rubs his itchy eye.

“Oh, do you mind me asking what names you’ve thought of?” Anne then asks.

“No, not at all. For boys I’ve thought of Leo and Lucas, which are the names I’ve always wanted to give my sons, and for girls, I have Ariel and Alexandria.” Louis replies, then taking a sip of his non-alcoholic champagne that Harry’s mother had given him so he wouldn’t feel left out because everyone else had champagne.

“What about you H? Any baby names you’ve thought of?” Anne asks her son as she nudges his side.

“U-um, well you all know that I like the name Darcy, and I’ve recently started liking the name Rayna, I just think it sounds really pretty, and for boy names I like Aiden and Carter.” Harry replies as he reaches across the table to interlock his fingers with Louis’.

“They sound like good names lads, I like them.” Anne replies happily.

*

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Louis, happy birthday to you!” the Styles-Twists sing, all of them clapping as Louis’ blows out his eighteen blue candles.

“What did you wish for Lou?” Harry asks the omega after Anne’s starts cutting Louis’ birthday cake.

“Can’t tell you, it’s a secret.” Louis replies cheekily before tilting his head back to receive a kiss from his alpha.

*

“Wake up Lou, mum said it’s present time.” Harry says as he shakes the omega’s sleeping figure.

“Help me up?” Louis requests, smiling as Harry grabs onto his small hands and helps him up from their bed for the time being.

“Did you get bigger?” Harry asks the omega as he looks down at his bump.

“One of them might be pressed against my stomach, Doctor Dorian said that when they change positions it can make my stomach look bigger.” Louis replies as he places his hand on his three and a half months bump.

*

“Merry Christmas Louis, did you sleep well?” Robin asks Louis as the omega walks downstairs.

“Kind of.” Louis replies as he sits down on the living room couch with Harry.

“That happens with pregnancy, here’s your present from Anne, Marcel, and I.” Robin says as he leans down near the Christmas tree, handing Louis a box that’s covered in snowman wrapping paper.

“Oh my god, I love it, thank you so much!” Louis says happily as he unwraps the box and rips it open, revealing a red long sleeved maternity dress with white designs on the bottom.

(Louis’ present from Anne, Marcel, and Robin http://s2.thisnext.com/media/largest_dimension/F9DBA01D.jpg) 

“Why don’t you go try it on, Boo? We’ll wait for you.” Harry suggests, smiling as Louis walks upstairs to the bathroom, then coming down two minutes later with the dress on.

“How do I look?” Louis asks everyone as he spins around in a circle.

“Absolutely marvellous, kitten.” Harry replies, kissing Louis’ head as the omega sits down next to him again.

Louis blushes at Harry’s comment, deciding to rest his head on the alpha’s chest.

“Okay, next present is for Harry and Louis, from Gemma.” Anne says as she passes Harry a Christmas themed bag.

“Let’s see, we got a few things for the twins, and a blank picture frame for us.” Harry says as he takes out the baby clothes and the picture frame, then placing them back in the bag and standing up from the couch to give his older sister a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks Gem.” Louis says from where he’s sitting on the couch, blowing a kiss to the beta.

“You’re welcome Louis.” the beta replies, blowing a kiss back to Louis.

*

“Happy four months cutie.” Harry says in a raspy voice as he kisses Louis’ lips.

“Happy four months.” Louis says happily, then giving Harry a proper kiss.

“I got you a charm bracelet.” Harry says as he hands Louis a small white box.

“You’ve gotten me three presents in one week, I couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend.” Louis says as Harry helps him clasp the bracelet onto his wrist.

“You’re so sweet Lou.” Harry smiles, kissing Louis’ lips for the second time that morning. 

“Can we just stay in bed all day?” Louis asks as he snuggles into Harry’s chest.

“If you want to, yeah.” Harry replies as he cards his fingers through Louis’ hair.

“I love you.” Louis whispers as he looks up at Harry through his long eyelashes.

“I love you too.” Harry says as he lifts up Louis’ chin with his index finger to kiss the omega’s thin lips.

*

“Louis!” Zayn shouts as he runs up to the other omega, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Hi Zayn.” Louis says softly, knowing Zayn’s felt his bump when the other omega gasps in surprise.

“Wh-what is this? A-are you pregnant?” Zayn asks the eighteen year old.

“Four months with twins, I didn’t want to tell you until after the first trimester, just in case I had a miscarriage or something.” Louis explains, blushing as Harry eyes him from his desk.

“Who’s the father?” Zayn questions.

“I’d rather not say.” Louis replies, looking down at the carpeted floor in Mr. Styles’ room.

“You do know though, right? You weren’t raped or anything?” Zayn asks cautiously.

“N-no I wasn’t raped, I just don’t feel comfortable talking about the other father right now.” Louis replies.

“Oh, are you not with him anymore? You can trust me Lou, I won’t tell anyone.” Zayn says softly.

“Okay, but you have to promise you won’t tell anyone who it is, not even Niall.” Louis says as he holds his pinky out to the Pakistani lad.

“I promise.” Zayn says as he links his pinky with Louis’.

“It’s Mr. Styles.” Louis whispers into Zayn’s ear.

“So I’m not the only one dating a teacher at our school?” Zayn says in disbelief.

“Is it Mr. Payne, your history teacher across the hall? I know you like him.” Louis asks, smiling when Zayn nods his head.

“Yeah, we just kind of…clicked one day. I don’t know, it just kind of happened, plus he kissed me for the first time before winter break. It was absolutely perfect.” Zayn replies, blushing.

“How long have you been with him? Harry and I hit four months on December twenty-seventh.” Louis queries.

“I’ve been with him since the last day of school when I was a sophomore, so eight months. It’s so hard to keep our relationship a secret though.” Zayn explains as he plays with his thumbs.

“I know, it’s the same with Harry. But I don’t have to worry about my mum finding out, I haven’t seen her since she kicked me out after finding my pregnancy test in my dresser. I live with Harry now.” Louis says as Harry comes over with their worksheets for the day.

“Have the two of you seen Niall today?” Harry asks the two omegas.

“He told me that his flight back home got delayed due to a snow storm, and he won’t be back until tomorrow.” Zayn informs his psychology teacher.

“Gotcha.” Harry replies.

*

“Harry, c'mere!” Louis shouts from his and Harry’s bedroom, making the alpha rush into their room from his office.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Is it the babies?” Harry fires questions at the omega.

“No, just c'mere.” Louis says as he waves Harry over to him.

“What is it?” Harry asks as he sits down next to Louis on their bed.

“Feel, I think one of the twins kicked.” Louis says as he guides Harry’s large hand to his stomach.

“I don’t feel anything babe.” Harry says in confusion.

“It happened when I was singing to them. Try it.” Louis says as he places his hand on the opposite side of his stomach.

“Okay, let’s see. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are grey, you’ll never know dear, just how much I love you, please don’t take my sunshine away.” Harry sings, his entire face lighting up when he feels a kick against his palm.

“The other one’s kicking too.” Louis says as he places Harry’s left hand on the other side of his eighteen weeks bump.

“My little angels, I can’t wait to meet you.” Harry laughs wetly, one of his happy tears landing on Louis’ stomach.

“I think they like your voice, keeping singing H.” Louis says as he looks down at his stomach that’s still jolting every time the twins kick. 

*

“Boobear, where are you?” Harry calls out throughout his house.

“In the bedroom!” Harry hears Louis shout as he starts walking upstairs to their room.

“What are you up to?” Harry asks the omega as he finds Louis standing sideways in front of their mirror with his lacy blue camisole rolled up.

“Just talking to the babies.” Louis replies, giggling as the twins kick out at their father’s mention of them.

“Yeah, what are you saying to them?” Harry asks as he strides over to the omega.

“Telling them about how excited I am to meet them, what a great papa you’ll be towards them, and my plans for their nursery.” Louis replies as he places his hand on his stomach.

“Well you are right about me going to be a great papa, they’re not even here yet and I already have so much love for them.” Harry says as he kisses Louis’ stomach, grunting when one of the twins kicks him in the face.

“Hey, be nice to papa, he’s just showing you how much he loves you both.” Louis reprimands his unborn children.

“I’m fine love, they’re just excited.” Harry says as he stands up and kisses Louis’ thin lips.

“I can’t wait to figure out their genders in two weeks, I really have a feeling that at least one of them is a boy.” Louis says as he pulls his shirt back down and sit down on his side of his and Harry’s bed.

“We’ll only be able to find that out for sure on my birthday, though.” Harry says as he sits next to Louis on their bed and pulls the omega into his strong, muscular arms.

“Oh yeah, I got you something! I really think you’re going to like it.” Louis informs the curly haired alpha.

“You didn’t have to do that babe, I’m just fine with you and the babies.” Harry says as he rubs Louis’ back. 

“But I wanted to get you something after you gave me three presents in December. I felt like I needed to give you something in return.” Louis explains.

“How much did it cost you to get me my present?” Harry questions.

“About five to ten dollars.” Louis replies.

“As long as you didn’t use all your money on me, I’m content with whatever you bought me.” Harry says as he kisses Louis’ cheek, smiling when the omega giggles at his soft touch.

*

“Louis, what are you doing?” Harry asks the omega as he wakes up on the morning of his birthday.

“Got horny, plus you were hard, so I decided to ride you. Happy birthday H.” Louis says as he holds onto his stomach while bouncing up and down on Harry’s cock.

“How long have you been riding me?” Harry questions, moaning when Louis reaches back and starts massaging his balls.

“'Bout ten minutes, god I’m so close.” Louis says with a whimper.

“This is the best way to wake up on my birthday Lou, I love you so much.” Harry says as Louis lets out a loud moan. 

“I love you too, fuck I’m so fucking close, H.” Louis whines.

“Here, let me help.” Harry says as he reaches in front of him and starts jerking Louis off.

“Agh, more Harry, more.” Louis mewls.

“You going to come for me Lou? For daddy?” Harry says seductively.

“Y-yeah going to come for you daddy.” Louis gasps out.

“C'mon baby, come all over your tummy that’s filled with my babies, our babies.” Harry groans.

“Oh, Harry!” Louis shouts as he comes all over his five months stomach, letting out whiny pants as he comes down from his high.

“I’m going to come babe, you’ll be so full with our babies and my come.” Harry says before releasing himself inside of Louis.

“I love being full of your come and our babies.” Louis sighs as Harry slowly lifts him off of his cock and places him back on their bed.

*

“Hey hon, are you almost ready?” Harry asks the omega as he walks into their room.

“Yeah, just trying to zip up my maternity jeans.” Louis says as he turns around to see Harry in the doorway.

“Why don’t you just wear your leggings instead?” Harry asks as he walks over to the omega.

“But I tried so hard to get these on.” Louis complains, pouting.

“Let me see the tag on these babe.” Harry says as he pulls back the waistband of Louis’ denim maternity jeans.

“What size are they?” Louis asks.

“These are for week twenty, but since you’re carrying twins your waist is a bit thicker than if you were to be carrying one baby.” Harry explains as he hands Louis some week twenty-one jeans.

“So basically I’m getting fat?” Louis says, his voice cracking as he speaks.

“No love, you’re not getting fat. We’ve talked about this, the babies are growing healthily inside of you and your body is just adjusting to their size.” Harry says as he helps Louis take off the week twenty jeans and slip on the week twenty-one maternity jeans.

“These ones fit a lot better, but I think we should go shopping for more maternity clothes after my appointment.” Louis says as he easily zips and buttons his trousers.

“We will, and if you want we can buy you some bathing suits for spring.” Harry says as he kisses Louis’ forehead before he and the omega walk downstairs and outside to his car.

*

“Hi lads, nice to see you again.” Doctor Dorian greets the bonded couple as he walks into the sonogram room.

“You too Doctor Dorian, how was your Christmas?” Harry asks the obstetrician politely.

“Good, and yours?” Doctor Dorian replies.

“Also good, we stayed with my parents until January fifth, and then Louis went back to school on the ninth.” Harry says as Louis lifts up his shirt and Doctor Dorian starts spreading the translucent gel over it.

“Sounds fun, did you lads want to know the gender of your twins?” Doctor Dorian asks the couple as he starts moving the transducer wand around Louis’ prominent bump.

“Well, we talked it over a bit, and we decided that we would like to know the gender of our children so we can get started on their nursery soon.” Harry replies as he softly squeezes Louis’ petite hand.

“Okay, the first twin is a male beta, and your second is a male omega, congratulations lads.” Doctor Dorian announces to the couple.

“Awh Harry, twin boys!” Louis squeals, kissing his alpha’s cheek.

“Two little boys, Lucas Edward and Aiden William?” Harry suggests, smiling when Louis nods his head.

“Definitely.” Louis says as Doctor Dorian hands him two monochromatic sonogram pictures.

*

“Can we video call your mum?” Louis asks Harry once they’ve started driving back to their house.

“Just FaceTime her love.” Harry says as he hands Louis his phone.

“Okay, what’s your password?” Louis asks.

“Zero eight two six. The day I met you, the love of my life.” Harry replies.

“Awh, that’s so sweet.” Louis says as he unlocks Harry’s phone, then going to the FaceTime app and calling Harry’s mum.

“Hi Louis, how are you love?” Anne says as she picks up the FaceTime call.

“Good, Harry and I are heading home from my five month appointment, and I wanted to tell you the gender of the twins.” Louis starts.

“Go for it darling.” Anne says as Gemma and Marcel pop into the small square.

“Okay, Harry and I are having twins boys! Doctor Dorian says they’re a beta and an omega.” Louis says delighted.

“Can we see a picture?” Marcel asks.

“Yeah, I put it in my wallet.” Louis says as he reaches down where his Gucci bag is, pulling out his blue floral wallet and locating his sonogram picture before showing it to Harry’s mother and siblings.

“Oh honey, they look perfect.” Anne coos over the sonogram picture.

Louis blushes at her comment, placing his hand on his stomach.

“Thanks, Harry and I tried our best.” Louis jokes, giggling when one of the twin boys kicks out at his hand.

“One of them is kicking.” Louis informs Harry’s mother, turning the camera the opposite way and showing her his stomach.

“What does it feel like?” Marcel asks softly.

“Kind of like someone’s poking your stomach repeatedly, but from the inside.” Louis replies.

“I see, we’ll let you go now Lou, send H our love!” Anne says before hanging up. 

“I love your family, they’re so nice.” Louis tells Harry as he leans back in his chair and hands Harry his phone back. 

*

“Hey H, here’s your present.” Louis says as he hands Harry a blue gift box.

“Oh Louis, it’s beautiful.” Harry says as he opens the box, revealing an anchor necklace that’s engraved with the words 'H+L’ on the back of it.

“You really like it?” Louis asks as he loops his arms around Harry’s neck.

“I love it, thank you darling.” Harry says as he leans up and gives Louis a kiss on the lips.

*

“Harry.” Louis groans, poking the alpha’s muscular arm.

“What baby?” Harry rasps out, turning on the nightstand lamp on his side of their bed. 

“Luke and Aiden won’t stop kicking me.” Louis whines, placing his head on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Maybe we should take a walk? Mum said that used to help when I wouldn’t stop kicking her.” Harry suggests, but Louis shakes his head.

“Already tried that, singing, and eating some chocolate. They’re just so restless tonight.” Louis says as he places his hand on his bump.

“Maybe if we have sex they’ll go to sleep.” Harry says as he crawls on top of Louis and starts kissing and nibbling on the omega’s neck. 

*

'You are cordially invited to the baby shower of Louis William Tomlinson! 

Where: 192 London Road, Holmes Chapel, UK

When: April eighteenth, one o'clock p.m. to three o'clock p.m.

Present type: Nautical themed nursery items, baby clothes, pacifiers, bibs, strollers, etc.

RSVP: hestyles1994@gmail.com, or Harry Styles on Facebook

We hope to see you there!' 

Harry types out onto his computer, then printing out a few copies, addressing them to Zayn, Liam, Niall, Louise, Caroline, Danielle, Perrie, Ashton and Michael’s houses.

*

“Louis, c'mere!” Harry shouts from downstairs, causing the younger omega to huff from where he’s sitting in the bath tub.

“Harry, I’m taking a bath! What do you want?!” Louis shouts as loud as he can, hoping Harry that will be able to hear him.

“Just get dressed and meet me downstairs, okay?” Harry replies before he carefully opens their front door and carries Louis’ baby shower cake outside to his car, placing it in the boot along with the paper plates and utensils.

“Okay!” Louis shouts back, then lifting the tub plug with his foot and carefully getting himself out of the tub before going to his and Harry’s closet to put on some maternity wear.

*

“Alright, I’m dressed. Now what do you want?” Louis asks his alpha as he comes downstairs wearing a pink maternity sun-dress, his sandals, and a flower piece that matches his dress.

“Put this over your eyes for me.” Harry says as he hands Louis a white blindfold.

“Why?” Louis asks confused.

“Just put it on, don’t ask questions.” Harry says as Louis reluctantly puts on the blindfold and he starts guiding the omega outside to his car.

*

“Can I take this off yet?” Louis asks Harry while they’re on their way to the omega’s surprise baby shower.

“I’ll let you know when, baby.” Harry says as he parks in his mum’s driveway.

“Wait, where are you going? Come back!” Louis whines as he hears Harry open his car door.

“I’m coming to help you out.” Harry says as he walks around the car to Louis’ side and opens the omega’s door, then grabbing onto his hands and slowly easing him onto the ground.

“Can you tell me where we are?” Louis asks as Harry walks them over to the boot of his car and grabs Louis’ baby shower cake.

“Nope. You’ll find out soon enough.” Harry says as he locks his car and walks over to the front door of his childhood home.

“Ooh, I smell sweets! Are we at the bakery?” Louis asks the alpha as he opens the front door of the Styles-Twist household, gasping when Harry takes off his blindfold and all of their friends and family pop up from their hiding places, simultaneously shouting, “Surprise!" 

"Wh-what is this?” Louis asks confused. 

“I arranged a baby shower for you! Do you like it?” Harry asks the omega as he places Louis’ cake on the kitchen island.

“This was so sweet of you Haz, I love you so much.” Louis says as he hugs Harry as best as he can with his thirty weeks pregnant bump, a few stray tears leaking onto Harry’s floral shirt.

“Oh Lou, don’t cry baby.” Harry says as he lifts Louis’ chin with his finger and wipes away the omega’s tears. 

“S-sorry, hormones.” Louis says as he laughs wetly.

“I still have one more surprise for you babe, wait here.” Harry says as he goes upstairs to his bedroom, then coming back with a blonde girl.

“L-Lottie!” Louis gasps as his younger sister walks over to him, engulfing the beta in a hug.

“Hi Lou, hi babies.” Lottie says as she releases her hug with Louis, then kneeling down to the height of Louis’ bump.

“Did Harry tell you the gender of them?” Louis asks his sister as he places his hand on the top of his bump.

“No, what are they?” Lottie asks as she places her hands on Louis’ ever-growing bump.

“You’re getting nephews, Lot. Aiden William and Lucas Edward.” Louis says as Lottie stands up and everyone walks over to the kitchen to start eating Louis’ cake.

*

“How are you feeling Louis?” Anne asks the seventeen year old as she walks over to him.

“Good, the twins are constantly kicking though, especially when I’m trying to sleep at night.” Louis replies as he places his hand on his stomach.

“Harry was like that too, it just shows that they’re excited though, so that’s a good thing.” Anne says as Harry walks over to Louis with a chocolate cupcake.

“Hi darling.” Harry says as he kisses Louis’ temple.

“Hi.” Louis replies, leaning into Harry’s soft touch.

“Are you ready for presents yet?” the alpha asks.

“I have to go to the loo first, one of the twins is sitting on my bladder.” Louis replies before waddling to the upstairs bathroom.

*

“Alright baby, whose present do you want to open first?” Harry asks the omega as he places his hand on the small of Louis’ back.

“Umm, it doesn’t matter.” Louis says as Harry hands him a light blue gift bag.

“Alright, this is from mum and Marcy.” Harry says as he reads the tag on the side.

“Okay, we’ve got some teddy bears that have the boys’ names on them and two blankets that have anchors and ships on them are in the bears’ hands.” Louis says as he holds up the two tan teddy bears.

“Here, put them in this bag.” Harry says as he hands Louis a white rubbish bag.

“Okay, next present is from…Mikey and Ash.” Harry informs the omega as he passes him the white and black boxes.

“We got lots of nautical themed clothes, some baby booties and shoes, more blankets, and in this box we have diapers.” Louis says as he takes out the multiple items, allowing Anne to take a picture of him and Harry holding a pair of baby shoes before everything goes into the white rubbish bag. 

“This present is from Zayn and Liam.” Harry says as he gives Louis a box that’s covered in yellow ducks. 

“Oh, okay. Let’s see, a towel, some baby soap and lotion, stretch mark cream, a blanket, and a stress ball? What’s the stress ball for?” Louis asks as he plays with the red ball.

“We heard that some people use them during labour instead of squeezing their alpha’s hand, thought you might like it.” Zayn explains to the pregnant omega.

“Oh, okay. Thanks mate.” Louis says as he squeezes the red ball. 

“Here’s my present.” Niall says as he pushes a big box over to Louis.

“This feels heavy, please tell me you didn’t spend a lot on whatever this is.” Louis says as he takes the box from the blonde beta.

“No, it wasn’t a lot.” Niall says as Louis starts ripping open the box.

“Oh my god. You got us a twin stroller!” Louis exclaims once he’s ripped all the wrapping paper off the cardboard box.

“I found got it at ASDA for fifty percent off.” Niall says as Louis stands up and gives him a hug.

“Thank you so much, Harry and I searched everywhere for a twin stroller, but we couldn’t find any.” Louis thanks the beta before going to sit back down next to Harry.

“This one’s from Pez, Dani, Caroline, and Lou, sadly they couldn’t make it though.” Harry says as he passes Louis a brown cardboard box.

“Okay, we have lots of clothes, pacifiers, bottles, blankets, nursing pads, changing pads, diapers, baby shoes, onesies, teething rings, pyjamas, goodness they went all out.” Louis exclaims as he shows Harry all of the things that their friends got for the twins.

“I know, and I bought the crib you wanted, the one we saw at Selfridges, a rocking chair, changing tables, dressers, and they’ll all be at the house by Sunday.” Harry informs his omega, then passing him the final present, which is from Gemma.

“Where did you get these shirts? They’re so cute!” Louis exclaims as he pulls out two onesies that say 'I’m an angel’ and 'You think I’m cute, you should see my daddy and papa’. 

“My friend made them.” Gemma replies simply.

“Oh, well you’ll have to thank her for me.” Louis says before Harry helps him up so they can hug everyone goodbye.

*

“Harry!” Louis shouts from their bedroom as he places his hand on the small of his back.

“What’s wrong pumpkin?” Harry asks as he walks into their bedroom, kneeling down to Louis’ height.

“M-my back hurts.” Louis replies before bursting into tears.

“Oh baby, do you want a massage?” Harry asks his heavily pregnant omega.

“Pl-please.” Louis sniffles, wiping at his teary eyes.

“Alright love, take off your shirt.” Harry says as he grabs Louis’ favourite Bath and Body Works lotion off of their dresser, Warm Vanilla Sugar.

“Should I take off my bra too?” Louis asks once he’s pulled off his maternity shirt, revealing his lacy blue B-38 size bra.

“If you want to.” Harry says as he uncaps Louis’ lotion bottle and squirts some of the pale coloured lotion into his palms.

“'Kay, it’s coming off then.” Louis replies, unlatching his bra and placing it beside him.

“Where does it hurt the most, love?” Harry asks.

“Right on the bottom of my back. Will you paint my fingers and toes when we’re done with this?” Louis asks as he looks at his colourless nails.

“Sure babe, do you already know what colour you want?” Harry asks as he starts massaging his omega’s sore back. 

“Yeah, the blue that I always wear.” Louis replies as one of the boys starts kicking his palm that’s resting on his bare stomach.

“Does this feel better?” Harry asks Louis as he massages the omega.

“Wait…go lower…yeah right there.” Louis says as Harry pops one of the major kinks in his back.

“All better now?” Harry asks as he kisses behind Louis’ ear. 

“Yeah, thanks babe.” Louis says through a giggle as he leans his head back for a kiss.

*

“Okay, time to paint your nails.” Harry says after he’s come back from the bathroom to find Louis sitting on their bed with his pyjamas on, lightly shaking the nail polish bottle before uncapping it and starting to paint Louis’ left pinky. “Your hands are so dainty, Lou.” Harry chuckles as Louis’ colourless pinky turns to a sapphire blue colour.

“And? Not everyone has big hands like you H.” Louis says through a pout.

“Stop moping babe, your little hands are cute. Plus they’ll look absolutely marvellous with a ring right here.” Harry says as he grabs onto Louis’ ring finger and starts painting it the same colour as his pinky.

“You want to marry me?” Louis asks in shock.

“Of course I do, you’re the love of my life. I don’t want to get married now though, maybe in a few years.” Harry replies as he begins to paint Louis’ middle finger.

“So like when the boys are about five or so?” Louis asks as Harry moves to painting his right hand.

“Maybe, yeah.” Harry replies as Louis lets out a kitten like sneeze. “Bless you.” Harry says as he hands Louis a tissue.

“Thanks.” Louis says as he takes Harry’s offered tissue.

“Alright love, now it’s time for your feet. Lay back.” Harry says as he takes Louis’ petite foot into his hand.

“They’re kicking Haz.” Louis giggles as he places his hand on his prominent stomach.

“They’re probably excited.” Harry says as he lightly tickles Louis’ feet.

“Harry no, don’t tickle me!” Louis squeaks.

“But I love your giggle, it’s so cute.” Harry says as he tries to imitate how Louis giggles.

“I thought you were painting my nails.” Louis reminds the alpha.

“Right, sorry.” Harry apologises as he starts painting Louis’ toes again.

*

“Hello lads, good to see you again.” Doctor Dorian greets the couple as he walks into the sonogram room.

“You as well.” Harry replies politely.

“How are you feeling Louis?” Doctor Dorian asks the omega as he takes out his ultrasound equipment.

“Good, really tired and achy though.” Louis replies as he leans back and lifts up his black maternity shirt.

“That’s totally normal with twins Louis, if you don’t mind I’d like to feel the twins’ heartbeats and determine their size before we start.” Doctor Dorian says as he places a stethoscope on Louis’ unclothed stomach.

“Is everything okay?” Louis asks scared as Doctor Dorian keeps humming.

“Yes, no need to worry. I just had a hard time finding the second heartbeat, they’re both perfectly fine though, and it seems that they’ll both be at least six to eight pounds when born.” Doctor Dorian reassures the bonded couple. 

“E-eight pounds? Is that normal?” Harry asks in concern.

“Yes, six to eight pounds is normal for the two of them. However if they were more than eight pounds then we’d have to schedule Louis for a c-section to prevent any tearing during birth.” Doctor Dorian informs the couple as he turns on the sonogram machine and starts spreading the translucent gel over Louis’ bump.

“They’re getting so big, Lou.” Harry whispers as he looks at the computer-like screen.

“They seem to be very healthy as well, and Baby A is head down, which is good. Your stomach will probably drop soon, and don’t forget to sign up for childbirth classes, they’re very important.” Doctor Dorian reminds the couple.

“I’ve already booked us for the first one on Saturday.” Harry says as he rubs Louis’ shoulder.

“Wonderful, and have you two thought of a birth plan yet?” Doctor Dorian asks as he starts printing out a sonogram picture for Louis after passing him a paper towel to clean off his stomach with.

“Um, well we’ve decided to do a home birth like your nurse Marie suggested, and Harry’s mother Anne is going to be there with us for support.” Louis replies as Harry helps him up from the recliner chair.

“Well I wish you luck lads, I’ll see you in two weeks.” Doctor Dorian smiles as he hands Harry the sonogram picture that he had printed out.

*

“Are you ready baby?” Harry asks the cerulean eyed omega as he walks into their bedroom where Louis’ struggling to put on his yoga pants.

“Almost, I just can’t get these over my arse.” Louis replies.

“Here, let me help.” Harry says as he pulls on the waistband of Louis’ dark blue pants.

“Thanks Haz.” Louis smiles, leaning his head up for a kiss.

“Welcome, you ready to go now?” Harry asks as he rubs Louis’ shoulders.

“Yeah.” Louis replies, grabbing onto Harry’s hand as they start walking downstairs together.

*

“Hi I’m Harry, this is my partner Louis.” the alpha introduces himself to the instructor of their birthing classes.

“I’m Stacy, how many months are you?” the blonde asks Louis kindly.

“Eight months and three days with twin boys.” Louis replies as he places his hand on his clothed stomach.

“And how is that going for you?” Stacy asks as more people start coming into the room.

“Good I guess. I hardly get any sleep though, and it’s kinda hard when you’re in school at the same time.” Louis says, blushing as Harry kisses his cheek.

“Yeah, that’s expected when you’re nearing the end of your pregnancy.” Stacy says before she retreats to the front of the room as Louis and Harry walk over to a pink yoga mat next to another couple.

*

“Okay, today we’ll be working on breathing techniques to use during labour, as well as some positions that will be helpful during labour. First we’ll be starting off with a simple position, which is leaning on your partner while they massage your lower back.” Stacy tells the class, using hand gestures as she speaks.

“How’s that feel Lou?” Harry asks as he gracefully rubs the small of Louis’ back.

“So good, god I love you.” Louis replies through a slight moan.

“I’ll make you feel even better later.” Harry seductively says into Louis’ ear.

“Harry, we’re in public.” Louis scolds the alpha through a giggle, lightly slapping his crossed leg.

“So? I can’t hide my love for you Lou, you’re just so damn sexy like this. All full of Luke and Aiden, and your arse looks so nice in these yoga pants.” Harry whispers into Louis’ ear, smirking as the omega tries not to moan.

“Harry please, save this for later.” Louis whines, placing his head on Harry’s chest.

“Alright fine, later.” Harry smirks, kissing Louis’ temple.

*

The couple ends up doing most of the positions that Stacy teaches them in class, and by the time they’ve walked through their front door, Harry slams Louis against the back of it, kissing the omega feverishly as he roams his hands over the omega’s curvy waist.

“H-Harry.” Louis whimpers as Harry starts nibbling on his bond mark.

“Do you want me to stop?” Harry asks in concern, scanning his omega’s face for any sign of discomfort.

“N-no, please don’t.” Louis says through a high whimper as Harry begins nibbling on his collar bone.

“Alright love, let’s take this to the couch.” Harry says as he lifts Louis off his feet and carries the omega to their red love-seat in the lounge, then slowly placing the omega onto the plush cushions.

“T-take this off.” Louis stutters as he tries to rip off Harry’s black t-shirt.

“Okay, now let me strip you.” Harry says after he’s stripped himself to nothing but his black briefs. “Lift your hips baby.” Harry instructs the omega as he slowly takes off Louis’ dark blue yoga pants.

Harry internally moans as he slips off Louis’ pants, revealing the omega’s pale pink lace panties.

“I love when you wear these for me princess.” Harry growls as he slowly slides off Louis’ panties, moaning as Louis’ cock flings up onto his stomach.

“D-daddy, fuck me.” Louis whines as he squeezes Harry’s erect cock.

“Patience baby boy.” Harry scolds the needy omega, grabbing onto his wrists and placing them above his head.

“But Harry I-” Louis starts, but Harry cuts him off with a kiss.

“I said patience, we’re getting there.” Harry says as he slowly starts fingering the omega.

“H-Harry more, please more.” Louis whines.

“Okay baby, I’ll add another finger.” Harry says as he adds his ring finger.

“Daddy I want your fat cock, please.” Louis whimpers.

“Almost baby, we’re almost there.” Harry says as he starts to line his cock up with Louis’ entrance before slowing pushing into the omega.

“Oh, Harry. Yes!” Louis moans as the alpha starts fucking into him fast and rough.

“You like that?” Harry chuckles.

“Yeah, love your big fat cock.” Louis whimpers out.

“How about this?” Harry asks as he starts hitting Louis’ prostate dead on with each thrust.

“Yes! Oh Daddy!” Louis moans loudly, his voice echoing off the walls of their practically empty house.

“You going to come babe?” Harry says as he starts thrusting slower, jacking Louis off with one of his hands.

“Yeah!” Louis replies, then painting his and Harry’s stomachs white as he orgasms, screaming out his alpha’s name in the process.

“I’m so close Lou.” Harry groans as he pulls out and starts jerking himself off near Louis’ face in an attempt to give the omega a facial (look that up if you don’t know what it is). 

“I love when you do that.” Louis gasps out after Harry’s come all over his face.

“Yeah? Let’s go clean ourselves up now princess.” Harry says as he picks Louis up bridal style and carries the omega upstairs to their loo.

*

“Hey baby, I’m going to go out to Tesco, we’re running low on milk.” Harry tells Louis as he pops his head into their room where the omega has been put onto strict bed rest by Doctor Dorian.

“'Kay, hurry back.” Louis says as he leans up to give the alpha a kiss.

“Call me if you need anything okay? I should only be gone for about five to ten minutes.” Harry informs the omega as he gives him one final kiss before heading downstairs to his car and heading off to Tesco.

*

“C'mon boys, you can’t be ready now.” Louis groans as he feels a sharp pain come over him.

“Okay, time to call Papa.” Louis says as he reaches over to the nightstand, grabbing his iPhone and calling Harry.

“Darling? Are you okay?” Harry asks in concern as he picks up his phone.

“Harry, I think it’s time.” Louis gasps as he clutches onto his stomach.

“What do you mean it’s time? You’re thirty-three weeks Lou!” Harry asks in confusion.

“I-I don’t know, i-it hurts Haz.” Louis says as tears of pain pool in his sapphire eyes.

“I’m almost home Lou, we’re going to go to the hospital okay? Just stay calm.” Harry says as he turns onto their street.

“Haz hurry, it really hurts. I’m scared.” Louis whimpers as his tears start falling down his face.

“I’m pulling into the driveway right now Lou, can you walk downstairs for me and I’ll meet you at the front door?” Harry asks the omega.

“I’ll try. I love you babe.” Louis says as he shakily lifts himself off of his and Harry’s bed and starts walking downstairs.

“I love you too baby.” Harry says before hanging up.

*

“Oh, Louis. C'mon babe.” Harry sighs as he walks inside and meets Louis at the bottom step, lifting the omega into his arms and carrying him outside to his car.

“Harry it hurts.” Louis whimpers, fisting his hand into the alpha’s shirt.

“I know baby, just breathe like Stacy showed us. You’re going to be okay.” Harry assures the omega, but he’s not sure if he’s trying to calm down himself or Louis.

“Okay, yeah.” Louis says, trying his breathing techniques as Harry places him in the passenger seat of their car.

“Off to the hospital we go.” Harry says as he starts up his car, driving off to Saint Mary’s Hospital.

*

“Harry, drive faster!” Louis shouts as he grips onto the alpha’s hand tightly.

“I’m trying Lou, we’re almost there. Just a few more minutes.” Harry says as he kisses Louis’ knuckles.

“Okay, just hurry. I’m so scared.” Louis whimpers as he grips onto the car door.

*

“Alright, we’re here baby. Do you want me to help you out?” Harry asks the omega as he parks in the hospital’s parking lot.

“Please, I don’t think I can walk inside.” Louis says as Harry walks around to his side of the car and lifts him out of the Range Rover and starts carrying him into the ER.

*

“Can I get some help? My omega might be in labour!” Harry shouts as he walks into the hospital lobby.

“Here, set him down in this wheelchair.” a nurse tells Harry as she brings a wheelchair over to the couple.

“Are my babies going to be okay?” Louis asks the nurse, looking up at her through his long eyelashes.

“Only the doctor will be able to tell you that honey.” the blonde nurse tells Louis as she starts wheeling him down go a vacant hospital room.

*

“Good afternoon Mr. Tomlinson, my nurses say that you’re feeling abdominal pain?” Doctor Bailey questions the omega as she walks into his hospital room.

“Yeah, it really hurts.” Louis replies as he squeezes onto Harry’s hand when another pain comes over him.

“Well Louis, I can assure you that these are not real contractions, but what is called Braxton Hicks. They’re basically fake contractions that prep you for the birth of your children.” the brunette woman explains.

“Do I get to go home then?” Louis asks. 

Doctor Bailey nods her head, handing Harry Louis’ discharge papers.

“You’re all good to go Louis, have a nice day.” Doctor Bailey says as Harry hands back the discharge papers.

*

“Baby, I’m home!” Harry shouts as he drops his satchel onto the wooden floor.

“Bedroom!” Louis shouts back, smiling as Harry walks into their room, giving the alpha a kiss on the cheek.

“I know you don’t want to do this, but I got your homework from your anatomy teacher. She says that she hopes you’re doing well and that she wishes you the best.” Harry says as he hands Louis the worksheet and a pen.

“It’s okay. I’m just glad I haven’t gotten much homework from my other teachers besides her.” Louis says as he grabs the paper from Harry and starts working on his anatomy homework.

*

“Hey Lou, what do you want for dinner?” Harry asks the omega as he pops his head into their room.

“Um, Domino’s I guess.” Louis says as he places his hand on his thirty-six weeks pregnant stomach.

“What kind of pizza?” Harry asks as he takes his phone out to call the local pizza parlour.

“Just plain, I don’t want toppings.” Louis replies as he rubs his hand of his bump.

“Okay, they should be here in about fifteen minutes.” Harry says as he hangs up his phone and sits down on the bed with Louis.

*

“Pizza’s here, I’ll be right back honey.” Harry says as he kisses the omega’s lips before walking downstairs to pay the pizza man.

“Three euros and sixty pence.” the pizza man tells Harry as the curly haired lad opens his front door.

“How’s four euros? Keep the change.” Harry says as he pays the pizza man and receives his and Louis’ plain pizza in return.

*

“How many slices baby?!” Harry shouts from downstairs where he’s currently cutting his and Louis’ pizza into eight equal slices.

“Three!” Louis shouts back.

“Okay, come downstairs to eat!” Harry says as he places his and Louis’ plates on the kitchen table.

“I’m coming!” Louis says as he lifts himself off the bed and slowly walks downstairs to the kitchen.

*

“How is it baby?” Harry asks the omega as they take a bite of their pizza.

“It’s Domino’s Haz, it’s wonderful.” Louis replies as he takes another bite of his second slice.

*

“Hey babe, where are you?” Harry questions as he walks into the house after work, getting a little worried when Louis doesn’t shout out his location.

“Baby?” Harry shouts as he walks upstairs, noticing the slightly open nursery door, deciding to look for Louis in there.

When he walks in he finds the omega talking to the twins as he walks near their cribs, his hands rested on his bump.

“Hi princess.” Harry says as he walks behind the omega, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Jesus, don’t scare me like that.” Louis says as he goes to sit down on the rocking chair in the nursery.

“Sorry love, so how are you feeling?” Harry asks as he kisses Louis’ knuckles.

“Good, what did the principal say about graduation?” Louis asks as he places his hand on his stomach.

“She said that you’ll be able to collect your diploma, but you can’t stay for the whole time in case your water breaks. Mum is going to be there and she’ll text us when they’re getting close to your last name so we can get your diploma.” Harry explains to the omega.

“Okay, sounds easy.” Louis replies, gasping when he feels a Braxton Hicks contraction start up. 

“Braxton Hicks again?” Harry asks as he takes Louis’ hands into his larger ones.

“Mhm.” Louis whimpers, squeezing his alpha’s palms tightly.

“Just breathe okay? It’s almost over.” Harry coaches as he fixes Louis’ fringe, kissing the omega’s forehead.

“God I hate those.” Louis huffs once the practice contraction ends.

“I know baby, just three more weeks.” Harry says as he helps Louis up from the rocking chair and carries him downstairs to the lounge.

*

“Babe, mum says they’re on the R’s! Let’s go!” Harry shouts to Louis from the kitchen.

“Okay, I’m ready!” Louis replies from the living room where he’s laying on the couch.

“Alright, up you go Lou. Time for you to get your diploma.” Harry says as he helps Louis outside into the warm spring breeze.

*

“Louis William Tomlinson.” Principal Myers says as Louis starts walking onstage, congratulating the pregnant omega as she hands him his diploma.

“Thank you so much, I’ve had a blast going to your school.” Louis says as he accepts his diploma, pausing when Anne takes a photo of him as he walks down the steps.

“Congratulations baby, I’m so proud of you.” Harry smiles as Louis walks back over to him, kissing the omega’s cheek once they’ve walked out of the gym.

“I think I saw my mum in there, should we stay and see if she comes out?” Louis asks the alpha as they stand in the school’s main hallway.

“Sure.” Harry says as he hears Principal Myers start congratulating the class of two thousand and fifteen.

*

“Mrs. Deakin!” Harry shouts as he spots the back of Jay’s head, smiling as she turns around and he waves her over.

“There you are Louis, congratulations Boobear.” Jay says happily as she hugs her son.

“Hi mum.” Louis says as he places his hand on his large stomach in a form of protection over his sons.

“Look darling, I’m so sorry I kicked you out, I should’ve been more understanding and helped you. Do you forgive me?” Jay asks her eldest son as she cradles his face in her hands.

“I-I don’t know mum, you kind of left me out on the streets. If it wasn’t for Harry I’d be homeless.” Louis says as Harry squeezes his hand.

“Lou, she’s your mum for christ’s sake, give her another chance.” Harry says as he rubs his hand up and down Louis’ arm.

“Okay, I forgive you mummy!” Louis says through his unshed tears, opening his arms to hug his mother as his tears stain her white shirt.

“I love you Boobear, never forget that.” Jay says as she kisses Louis’ forehead.

“I love you too mummy.” Louis sobs, hugging his mother impossibly tighter.

“Louis, I’d like you to meet Ernest and Doris, they’re your new siblings.” Jay says as she gestures to the babies that Dan and Lottie are holding.

“Hi little ones, I’m your big brother Louis.” the omega smiles as he plays with Ernest’s little fingers.

“Mrs. Deakin they’re beautiful.” Harry says as he tickles Doris’ small feet.

“Thank you Harry, and I’d also like to thank you for taking care of my son in his time of need, you’re a wonderful young man.” Jay says happily, kissing the alpha’s cheek.

“I didn’t only take him in because he needed a home though, if you wouldn’t mind coming over to my place Louis and I will tell you all about it.” Harry says as he walks out to the car park with Jay, smiling as he notices that she’s following him and Louis back to their house.

*

“So let me get this straight, you’re the father of my son’s twin boys that are due next week and will be born in this very place, and you two have been together since the day we moved here?” Jay asks for confirmation.

“That’s exactly right.” Harry replies, kissing Louis’ cheek.

“What are your thoughts, mum?” Louis asks as he places his hand on his stomach.

“This is amazing Louis, I’m so happy for you two.” Jay replies in satisfaction, kissing Louis and Harry’s cheeks.

“Would you like to see their nursery?” Harry asks as he helps Louis up from their couch.

“Sure.” Louis’ mother replies as Harry leads her upstairs to Luke and Aiden’s room.

*

“Do you like it mum? I thought of it myself.” Louis asks his mother from where he’s sat on the rocking chair in the boys’ nursery.

“It’s very nice boo, I’m sure they’ll love it.” Jay replies as she fixes her bun, then walking over to her son and kissing his cheek.

*

“Hey mum?” Louis calls out as his mother is about to head back home.

“Yes darling?” she replies, turning around to face him.

“I um, Harry and I talked to my obstetrician the other day, and it turns out that he’s not qualified to deliver a baby, so I was wondering if maybe you’d be my midwife?” Louis asks his mother nervously.

“Of course I will honey. I love you very much, and I want you to call me as soon as your water breaks, I’ll be over faster than the flash.” Jay replies, hugging her son and Harry before walking out of the couple’s house.

*

“Hey baby, are you feeling any pain yet?” Harry asks the omega on his due date.

“No, is it normal for twins to be late?” Louis asks, rubbing his hand over his stomach.

“Not usually, no. Maybe they’re just all content being inside you for now and they don’t want to come out just yet.” Harry says as he takes Louis’ hand into his.

“But I want them out, don’t they want to see what we look like?” Louis whines, placing his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“I’m sure they do Lou, but you just have to be patient. They’ll come out when they’re ready.” Harry soothes the omega, kissing his forehead.

*

It seems like Luke and Aiden don’t want to come out anytime soon. They’ve been staying inside Louis for two weeks now, and the eighteen year old omega is starting to get restless. Can’t someone just break his water for him?! Harry tells Louis that the boys need to come on their own, and that they shouldn’t rush anything, and Louis personally wanted to cut Harry’s dick off after he’d said that.

What makes matters even worse is that Louis’ on bed rest indefinitely, and Harry had to go back to the school to finalise everyone’s grades and start working on his lesson plans for the next term. 

Louis personally hates Holmes Chapel Comprehensive High School now for making Harry go back to work when he could go into labour any day now, especially since he’s two weeks overdue.

Louis remembered when Harry had told him that this morning. He was furious at his former high school, wanting to punch the Cheshire school district for doing that when they all (most likely) knew about his condition. 

So, instead of having Louis home alone, like the omega had said the school tried to do on purpose, he’s sitting on the couch with his and Harry’s mums, which the omega’s grateful for, at least he isn’t alone, but it isn’t really working for him, he’d rather have his Hazza on the couch with him, rubbing his large hand over the omega’s prominent stomach.

“Louis? Are you feeling alright?” Anne asks the omega as she waves her hand in front of his face, bringing him back to reality.

“Y-yeah, just thinking about Harry. I’m going to make some tea.” Louis replies before standing up from the couch with Anne and Jay’s help and waddling into the kitchen.

*

“C'mon!” Louis grumbles as he tries to reach his favourite tea cup from the top cabinet, but even on his tip toes he can’t reach the damned thing.

“Mum!” he shouts, causing his mother to rush into the kitchen with Anne right behind her.

“Do I need to call Harry?” she asks, studying his face for any signs of discomfort.

“No, I can’t reach my tea cup up there.” he replies simply, pointing at the tea cup that has his initials on it in dark blue cursive letters.

“No more shouting like that, you nearly gave me a heart attack.” Jay says after she’s passed Louis his tea cup.

“Sorry.” Louis says as he starts making his non-caffeinated tea.

*

“Hazza!” Louis exclaims as he answers the call from Harry, his whole face lighting up as he hears the alpha giggle.

“Hi darling, I just wanted to let you know that I’m packing up my stuff and I’ll be home soon. How are the boys treating you? Any contractions happening yet?” Harry asks the omega as he places his bag on his shoulder and starts walking towards the front office.

“No not ye-” Louis starts to reply, but a warm liquid trickling down his leg and onto the tiled floor in the kitchen stops him, making him gasp.

“Baby? Are you alright?” Harry asks worriedly. 

“M-my water just broke.” Louis stutters.

“Stay calm okay? I’m leaving the school now, I’ll see you in ten minutes.” Harry says as he starts up his Range Rover and turns onto the main road that he uses to get back home.

“Okay, I-I love you baby-cakes.” Louis responds as tears of fear pool in his eyes.

“I love you too sweet-cheeks, see you soon.” Harry says before hanging up his phone.

*

Louis immediately shouts for Jay after he’s gotten off the phone with Harry, holding onto his stomach as she walks into the kitchen with Anne.

“Are you in labour, Lou?” Anne asks, about to take out her phone and call Harry.

“My water broke when I was talking to Harry on the phone, he’s on his way.” Louis explains as his mother helps him move away from the puddle of amniotic fluid that’s on the kitchen tile and upstairs to his bedroom.

“Okay, do you want me to help you get changed?” the brunette omega asks Louis as she follows him and Jay upstairs to his and Harry’s bedroom.

“Please.” Louis replies as he opens his door and walks over to his and Harry’s shared closet.

*

“Does this work Louis?” Anne asks the omega as she takes a long blue maternity dress out of the couple’s closet (www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=50095668).

“Yeah.” Louis replies from where he’s sitting on his and Harry’s bed.

“Okay, go put this on in the bathroom and we’ll wait for Harry downstairs.” Anne says as she ushers Louis into his bathroom to get changed.

*

“Louis, I’m home!” Harry shouts as he walks into the house, dropping his bag and placing his keys in his pocket before walking over to the pain stricken omega.

“I missed you.” Louis says as Harry presses a kiss to lips.

“How are you feeling? Any contractions happen yet?” Harry asks the omega as he kisses his hands.

“Not yet, but mum we should start timing them once the first one starts.” Louis replies, giggling when Harry kisses his stomach.

“I can’t wait to meet you boys, maybe hurry up for Papa and Daddy?” Harry says to Louis’ stomach, the omega then gasping as he feels his first contraction, and Harry understands how it feels too as he holds one of Louis’ hands and the other is still on the younger lad’s bump.

“Harry it hurts.” Louis whimpers, gripping onto the alpha’s hand tighter as the contraction intensifies.

“Just breathe baby, it’s okay.” Harry soothes as he massages the omega’s back.

*

“Can we walk around the house? I’m getting bored.” Louis asks Harry from where they’re both sat on the couch.

“Sure. Grab my hands, pumpkin.” Harry says as he stands up from the couch and offers Louis help up.

“I got it.” Louis protests, lifting himself up slowly by pressing his hands into the couch and standing, but he almost falls and Harry catches him just in time.

“That’s why I wanted to help you, baby. I know it’s hard for you to get up on your own.” Harry reprimands the omega as he grabs onto his hand and they start walking around their house.

*

“Oh god Harry!” Louis exclaims as another contraction starts, this time a bit more powerful than before, making him double over and grip onto the kitchen island.

“Here, squeeze as hard as you want.” Harry says as he offers Louis his left hand.

“I don’t want to hurt you Haz.” Louis says as he shakes his head.

“It’s fine, I just want to help you.” Harry assures the omega.

“Okay.” Louis compromises, squeezing the life out of Harry’s hand as he breathes through the contraction.

“Keep breathing love, it’s almost over.” Harry soothes the pain stricken omega as he moves some of his sweaty fringe away from his face.

“I want to go to our bedroom, have mum find out how many centimetres dilated I am.” Louis requests as Harry helps him stand back up.

“Of course love.” Harry says as he helps Louis waddle upstairs.

*

“Well Lou, you’re about four centimetres dilated. Almost halfway there.” Jay informs her son as she takes off her medical gloves and tosses them into the rubbish bin nearby.

“Only four? I’ve been in labour for five hours!” Louis groans.

“I know honey, some people’s labour and delivery processes just take a bit longer than others.” Jay reminds her son as she comes to sit next to him on his and Harry’s memory foam bed.

“B-but I want to meet Luke and Aiden now.” Louis whines.

“I know you do sweetie, I waited twenty-seven hours to meet you. It takes time.” the brunette omega says as Harry kisses Louis’ temple, his long curls tickling the omega’s neck and making him giggle.

“And Harry took eighteen hours, I was meant to have him on January thirtieth, but he decided to pop out at twelve o'six a.m. on February first.” Anne says as she sits in front of Louis on the couple’s bed.

“You better not take twenty-seven hours, or you’re both grounded for life.” Louis says to his bump as he crosses his arms over his chest. 

*

“Twelve hours, Harry! I’ve been in labour for twelve hours and I’m only six centimetres! This is all your fault, we are never having another kid!” Louis growls as he grabs Harry by his shirt.

“Hey, I know you’re in pain and you’re stressed, but you need to calm down. Why don’t I give you a massage?” Harry soothes the omega.

“Calm down? You want me to calm down? You try giving birth, then you can tell me to calm down!” Louis shouts.

“Louis, look at me. There’s nothing you can do to make them come out any faster, like I told you the other day, they’ll come out when they’re ready.” Harry says as he rubs Louis’ sore back.

“I know, I’m just so frustrated. I want to meet my babies already, I want to see what they look like.” Louis says in defeat.

“I understand love, I want to meet them as well, but we have to be patient. You can do that for me right?” Harry asks the omega, taking his small hands into his larger ones.

“I’ll try my best.” Louis replies.

*

“Hazza?” Louis asks the alpha as they’re sitting side by side on their bed.

“Yes love?” Harry replies, looking at the omega amorously.

“What do you think Luke and Aiden will look like? Do you think they’ll look more like me or you?” Louis wonders.

“I think they’ll be a perfect mixture of the both of us. Maybe Luke will have your blue eyes and my curly hair, and Aiden might have my eyes and your straight hair.” Harry replies, playing with Louis’ hair.

“I think it’s going to be the other way around, but we won’t know until they’re born.” Louis replies.

*

“Mum!” Louis shouts from the bathroom, clutching onto his stomach and gripping onto the sink as he feels a strong contraction come over him.

Jay, Anne, and Harry all rush into the bathroom after hearing his shouts, Harry walking over to the omega and allowing him to squeeze onto his hands as he breathes with the younger lad.

“There you go, keep breathing pumpkin.” Harry soothes the omega as he whimpers.

“Harry it hurts.” Louis whines, pressing his head into the alpha’s neck.

“I know love, you’re doing great though. Your mum can check you once your contraction ends and we’ll be able to see if you can push yet.” Harry says as he slowly picks Louis up and carries the omega over to their bed.

Louis falls back against the mountain of pillows when his contraction ends, the cerulean eyed omega breathing heavily as he tries to regain his composure. 

“You alright Lou?” Harry asks the omega in concern.

“’M fine.” Louis replies as he spreads his legs so his mother can check his dilation.

“Okay baby, you’re at ten centimetres now. It’s time to push.” Jay informs her son.

“You can do this Lou, I believe in you.” Harry encourages the omega, kissing his sweaty hairline before moving himself behind the younger lad and allowing him to grip onto his forearms.

“On three baby. One, two, three, c'mon Boobear give mummy a big push!” Jay shouts from between Louis’ legs, watching as the eighteen year old grips onto his alpha’s forearms, his face turning a deep scarlet colour as he works on pushing out his firstborn son.

“You’re doing great sweets, keep pushing!” Harry coaches the omega as he kisses his temple.

“Harry I can’t, it hurts.” Louis sniffles.

“You’re almost there baby, I know you can do this, just a few more pushes and we’ll be meeting Luke and Aiden.” Harry soothes the omega as he caresses his knuckles.

“C'mon Louis, you’re doing great boo.” Jay commands the omega, holding her hands out for her grandson’s slowly emerging head.

Louis nods his head, screaming out obscenities as he grips onto Harry’s forearms, gasping as he feels an intense burning sensation.

“Mum, what’s going on? It burns!” Louis cries out.

“The first twin is crowning baby, just breathe through it.” Jay tells her son as she readies her hands to catch the baby’s head.

“Breathe baby, like we learned in your birthing classes. Deep breathes.” Harry coaches the omega, breathing with him as he fixes the cerulean eyed lad’s hair.

“You’re doing so good love, now push out his shoulders for me and he should slip right out.” Jay says as she holds her grandson’s head in her gloved hands.

“You’re so close baby-boo, one more big push.” Harry says as Anne dabs at Louis’ sweaty forehead with a damp washcloth as the omega pushes for one final time.

“Alright Lou, this baby boy’s the omega. Are you naming him Luke or Aiden?” Jay asks her son as she gathers the newborn into her arms.

“Lucas Edward.” Louis smiles, making grabby hands for his firstborn son.

“Harry, would you like to cut your son’s umbilical cord?” Jay asks the curly haired alpha as she takes out the scissors to detach Luke from Louis.

“I’d love to.” Harry replies, standing up and walking over to his son and cutting the umbilical cord that’s connecting him to Louis.

“Oh my baby boy.” Louis coos as he gathers the newborn into his arms, kissing the young omega’s forehead.

Luke cries in discomfort, squirming around in his father’s arms.

“Shh, it’s okay baby. Daddy’s here.” Louis soothes the wailing newborn.

“Louis, is it okay if I hold him?” Anne asks, holding her hands out for her grandson.

“Yeah, I have to push again. Here you go.” Louis says as he carefully passes Luke to Harry’s mother before proceeding to push out Aiden.

*

“One more push Louis!” Jay announces from between Louis’ legs.

“You’re almost there Lou, just one final push!” Harry says excitedly as he looks down to see Aiden’s head in Jay’s hands.

Louis nods his head, pushing for the last time and falling back onto Harry’s chest when Aiden lets out a loud cry.

“I’m so proud of you baby.” Harry says happily as he kisses Louis passionately before walking over to Jay to cut Aiden’s cord.

*

“Aiden William and Lucas Edward Styles. Born on June twenty-fourth at six twenty p.m. and seven sixteen p.m. Lucas weighing six pounds and eight ounces and nineteen inches tall and Aiden weighing six pounds and ten ounces and thirteen inches tall. Congratulations boys.” Jay congratulates the bonded couple as she passes her grandsons to their fathers.

“They’re so beautiful Lou.” Harry says as he caresses Aiden’s chubby cheek with his index finger.

“H, Luke has my eyes!” Louis announces as the newborn opens his eyes to reveal cerulean blue eyes, just like Louis’.

“And they have my hair.” Harry says as he plays with Aiden’s curly peach fuzz.

“Don’t cry baby, it’s okay.” Louis soothes Luke as the omega starts crying.

“Lou, I think he’s hungry.” Harry says as Aiden starts to cry with his twin in synch.

“Oh, sh-should I breastfeed them?” Louis asks, about to take off his shirt.

“If you want to yeah. I’m going to make a bottle for Aiden. Be right back.” Harry says as he kisses Louis’ forehead before walking downstairs.

*

“Hey, is he latching on?” Harry asks Louis as he walks back into their room holding Aiden in one hand with a bottle full of milk formula in the other.

“He seems kind of confused on what he’s doing, I’m trying to help him but I think he just wants to be Mr. Independent.” Louis says as he tries to guide Luke to his nipple, but the newborn omega resists before finding Louis’ nipple on his own.

“I see, Aiden seems like the more quiet one right now. He’s hardly cried, maybe it’s because he’s the beta and Luke’s cries more because he’s the omega.” Harry says as he sits down next to Louis and starts feeding Aiden the milk formula.

*

“Harry!” Louis shouts angrily, causing the alpha to come downstairs carrying Luke and Aiden in his arms.

“What’s wrong love?” Harry asks as he places his twin sons on the floor.

“They drew on the walls, Harry! With markers!” Louis says as he shows his boyfriend the purple and green scribbles on their walls.

“Papa, you said daddy would be happy when he saw our picture!” Luke sniffles, wiping at his teary eyes.

“You approved of this?! Harry what is wrong with you?!” Louis shouts.

“I asked them to practice their letters for me by writing this.” Harry says as he has Louis walk over to the drawing their sons drew.

“What is this, will yoo mar-ie mee?” Louis reads, then gasping as he looks over to Harry to find the alpha down on one knee holding a blue velvet box.

“So, will you marry me Lou?” Harry asks as he opens the box to reveal a white gold ring that has a sixteen karat blue topaz gem in the middle. 

“Oh my god, Harry! Yes, a million times yes!” Louis squeals, kissing Harry passionately as the alpha slips the engagement ring onto his left ring finger.

*

Epilogue 

“Are you ready baby?” Jay asks her son as she helps him zip up his strapless wedding dress.

“Yeah, I can’t believe I’m getting married today.” Louis says as he fixes his fringe for the umpteenth time today.

“I’m sure Harry feels the same way, now get out there and get married.” Jay smiles as she places her son’s arm around hers, slowly walking the twenty-four down the aisle to where Harry’s waiting at the front of the altar.

“You look beautiful Lou.” the twenty-nine year old informs his fiancée, making Louis blush.

“So do you.” Louis says as the priest starts speaking and he interlocks his hands with the alpha’s.

“We are gathered here today to join these two men in holy matrimony on the twenty-sixth of August, and may their marriage bring them peace and joy, along with more bundles of joy like their two sons in the audience. May Louis and Harry live together as a wonderful couple, unless anyone here has reasons to object to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace.” the priest starts out, waiting a few second to see of anyone objects to Louis and Harry’s marriage, but everyone is silent before he continues.

“At this time, Louis and Harry will recite their vows to each other.” the priest announces before Harry starts to speak.

“Louis, my dearly beloved omega, I promise to love you with a my heart, and to always protect you from harm. I promise to treat you and our sons as well as any other future children we have together with the best care that I can, and I will always be there for you when you need me. I love you so much, from your head to your feet, and I’ll never hesitate to remind you just how beautiful you are, I love you so much Louis William Tomlinson.” Harry recites, looking into Louis’ eyes the entire time.

“Harry, my soulmate, my lovely alpha, I promise to give you all the love you’ll ever need, and I can’t wait to have more children with you, mostly the one that I’m currently taking care of as we speak, which I really hope is a girl this time. I promise to love you with all my heart, and I love you to the moon and back Harry Edward Styles.” Louis replies, making everyone gasp as he announces his second pregnancy.

“Harry Edward Styles, do you take Louis William Tomlinson, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live, till death do you apart?” the priests asks Harry.

“I do.” Harry replies as he places Louis’ wedding ring on the omega’s left hand.

“And Louis William Tomlinson, do you take Harry Edward Styles, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live, till death do you apart?” the priests repeats to Louis.

“I do.” Louis says as he places Harry’s wedding ring on the alpha’s left hand.

“You may now kiss your husband.” the priest says happily, everyone erupting into cheers as Louis and Harry share their first kiss as a married couple.


End file.
